Oh Honeymoon
by Tawnyeyes
Summary: The wedding is over. Edward and Bella prepare for the honeymoon and life after marriage. This is a happy, feel good version. Sorry, limited conflict.
1. First night

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just visiting with them.

BPOV

I can't believe it's over. A few tears trickled down my cheek as I waved goodbye to Charlie. He was the last to leave the reception. Edward's arm around my waist tightened. I looked up into his face. He smiled down at me, smoldering, but controlled. We were standing at the top of the steps outside the beautiful house that Alice transformed into the most beautiful, flowery, Victorian style wedding reception. It was perfect. I couldn't complain about anything because everyone I loved was happy. Even Charlie couldn't help but smile as he walked me down the aisle toward Edward. Or maybe he was smiling because Emmett would be performing the ceremony. It was Edward's idea anyway. Emmett was thrilled when I asked him to go on-line and get certified so he could perform the ceremony. Edward wasn't too keen on the idea, but he knew it would make me more comfortable.

Forks would not soon forget this event. Alice went all out... again. She didn't let one detail go undone. All I had to do was show up. It's the least I could do. But now, I could breathe. Edward watched my face as I thought about all these things. I could see he was getting impatient for me to tell him what I was thinking about. I felt his hand slide down my left arm, and cradle my hand in his and bring it up to his lips. He kissed my hand so gently, then he kissed each fingertip. He stopped and stared at the rings around my third finger. I could see the pride and joy swell up in his eyes. He looked up at me and said "Isabella Marie Cullen, for the rest of my existence I will try to make you as happy as you have made me today. I love you."

I couldn't speak. I felt like my heart would explode it was so full of love and adoration for this angel in front of me. If only he knew he didn't need to do anything to make me happy, he just had to BE. Just then, the front door swung open and Alice came bounding out of the house and wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome to the family Bella! We are officially sisters!" I loved Alice. I knew we would be the best of friends for the rest of our...existence. I saw her make a face at Edward, then I saw Edward mouth the word "Thank you" and he smiled as she bounced down the steps toward the garage. I wanted to ask him what that was about, but Rosalie now came out of the house. Her beauty still took my breath away, but she looked a little sad. I hoped over time she would learn to like me. I was surprised when she came over and hugged me. She whispered into my ear "enjoy the time you have, and thank you for making Edward happy." She didn't even look at Edward. She just walked past him down the steps in the direction Alice had gone.

I looked at Edward, unsure about what to feel about Rosalie. He read my face and said "don't worry, she'll come around in time, and we will have a lot of it." I felt a little reassured. Before I could worry any longer, I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing as they came around the corner. They were shaking hands. When they saw us, Edward started to shake his head with disappointment. Emmett quickly said "prove me wrong Edward, prove me wrong." Jasper just snickered under his breath. Without any warning, Emmett picked me up in a bear hug. The wind was knocked right out of me. Edward had to pull his arms apart because he didn't realize what he did. I quickly inhaled as Emmett chuckled. "Sorry Bella, I forgot you aren't one of us quite yet." I glowered at him then responded "don't worry Emmett, as soon as I'm changed I'll be back to give you a big hug." That stopped his laughing quick. "We'll see about that." Then he flashed me his warmest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "Have fun" he yelled as he ran down the front steps. Jasper was still standing there. I suddenly started to feel swells of peace and happiness come over me. I looked at him wondering why, then I realized he was just exuding what he was feeling. "I told you Bella, you are worth it!" With that, he walked past us and down the steps. I looked to Edward again, and he just smiled.

I suddenly wondered where everyone was heading. "Where are they all going?" I asked Edward. He seemed to be holding back a smile. "Uh, I think they have plans for the weekend. Here come Carlisle and Esme." I turned to face them as they came out the front door. They both stood there smiling. Then Esme approached me slowly with her arms extended. I quickly stepped into her waiting arms and hugged her tight. "My dear sweet Bella, thank you. You will never understand what you have done for me. There is no one else who could fill the place that you have in our family. You were meant for Edward. You were meant for all of us. I love you, dear Bella." I couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down my face. She simply wiped them with her hand then picked up my hands and kissed them. "Be gentle" she whispered to Edward as she walked by. Carlisle was suddenly next to me. "Through all the years that have passed since I decided I didn't want to be lonely anymore, I have worried about whether or not I made the right choice. Today, as I watched Edward look at you while exchanging your vows, I realized that I didn't have a choice in the matter. He was meant to be here for _you_. You have brought peace to my mind on that subject. You are family. You always were. Thank you."

I stood there, my head dropped in shame because I did not feel worthy of all their love and gratitude. I was the one who felt that way. Edward grabbed my hand and swung me around to wave goodbye to them as they all headed away from the house in their vehicles. It took me a minute, then I turned and asked him again "where are they all going?"

"Don't worry, they'll be back. Come on, we need to go." It dawned on me that I had no idea where we were going to spend our honeymoon. I started to blush at the thought of the word "honeymoon". Edward reached out and touched my cheek.

"What are you thinking about dear?" I shook my head and said "oh, nothing." I was about to step towards the house when he stopped me with his arm. I looked up surprised, but then I saw him smiling. "Please, let me do this right" he said as he scooped up my legs and carried me over the threshold. I felt a little silly, but I liked it. The house felt more...officially home now. He set me down once we were inside. I looked at him, confused. "Are you hungry Bella?" he asked as he started walking towards the kitchen. I followed him, not quite sure if I was or not. When I walked into the kitchen I saw a silver tray filled with a wide assortment of food next to some candles on the counter. I realized then that I was hungry. I was so busy visiting with friends and family during the reception, that I didn't really eat anything. Edward was smiling. "Eat up, you're going to need the energy tonight!" I blushed again. I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle food right now, it was too full of butterflies.

I managed to eat a few things. Edward just stood there watching me eat. I started to feel a little self-conscious, but then I realized I wouldn't "need" to eat soon, so I should just enjoy it while I could. I picked up a silver foil covered ball. I unwrapped it and popped the chocolate truffle in my mouth. It melted in my mouth. Edward's eyes grew wide as he watched me indulge in this confectionery morsel. "Mmmm, that was good. You want to try one?" I asked. His face looked amused but he said "no thanks, but are you done yet?"

"Why Edward, are you anxious about something?"

"I just thought we should get a move on."

"Where exactly are we going? You haven't told me yet." I really was curious.

He just smiled. "Can you guess?"

"Alaska? Canada? Siberia?" I teased.

"Not exactly, it's closer than that."

I decided I wanted to experience another chocolate truffle. As I opened up the wrapper, Edward commented "I hear that chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac." I froze.

Then I smiled, popped the chocolate in my mouth, and said "then you must be made of chocolate, because all I need is _you_ to get excited." That made him freeze, then he grinned.

Edward grabbed my elbow and started pulling me away from the counter.

"Okay, you're done. Come on, we're going." We walked out into the main hall and I headed towards the front door. Edward just stopped and watched me walk. I stopped, turned around and asked "aren't we leaving?" I figured Alice had packed for me and it was ready to go in the Volvo. What was Edward waiting for?

"Did you forget something?" I asked as I walked back towards him.

"Yeah, come help me find it." He picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom door. He paused before he opened the door and looked down at me and said "Isabella Marie Cullen, I will love you forever, and that won't be long enough." He pushed open the door and I gasped.

The room had been transformed into a palatial suite. There were white silk panels draped from the ceilings. There were vases of flowers everywhere. The gentle lighting was created by hundreds of floating candles in shallow glass bowls spread around the room. In the center of the room was "the bed". All the bedding was white, except for a single pillow at the head of the bed that was white with 3 letters embroidered in royal blue floss. Our monogram: ECB. Then I heard a beautiful piano piece playing in the background. Edward had composed something special for tonight.

I looked lovingly at Edward and he looked relieved.

"Will you be happy if we spend our honeymoon here? If not, we can go anywhere you like."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said " there's no where else I'd rather be. Besides, this is where I first imagined _it_ would happen." He stiffened as he remembered the night I tried to seduce him. He relaxed quickly and leaned in to kiss me. I lifted one finger up between our lips and said "I need a human minute." He sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

My heart was racing. My palms started to sweat. What do I do? How do I start? What do I wear? Out of the corner of my eye I saw my weekend bag sitting on the dressing table. I saw a white piece of paper attached to it.

"Bella, congratulations again sister! I have something special for you to wear tonight. Edward might pass out when he sees you in it. Have fun! Actually, I know you will. )"

I really hope Alice didn't see what will inevitably happen in a little while. I had to stop thinking about her. Okay, let's see what she got. I opened the bag and saw a small bundle wrapped in some pink tissue paper. I lifted it out of the bag and something cascaded downward. It was beautiful. It was a blue silk nightgown, with thin lace straps, a moderate V-neck in the front and a plunging V-neck on the back. It was so soft and silky in my hands. Edward will love it, I thought. I just love Alice.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I let down my hair and brushed it very slowly. I felt beautiful all day, I wished I felt that confident right now. I was about to bear my _body_ and soul to the man I love, and who loves me. Wow, he loves me. He wants me. He is out there waiting for me!

"Bella? Are you coming out or do I have to come in and get you?" Edward asked playfully.

"Just one more minute. Do me a favor, will you close your eyes?" I asked.

"Alright, they're closed."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I took a step towards the bed. My heart started jumping. I saw the corners of Edward's mouth curl upwards.

"I can hear your heart from here. I could find you with my eyes closed."

"But if your eyes are closed, you'd miss this." I teased.

His eyes popped open and then his jaw dropped. He was frozen. His eyes seemed to darken slightly as he took in the sight of me. Then his eyes softened and in an instant he was next to me, arms wrapped around my body. He was pulling me so close to him, I could feel every part of his body against mine. I was suddenly very, very warm all over.

"You do not know how hard it is for me to keep from...taking you right this second." He spoke through his teeth, restraining himself. I stepped back with terror in my eyes. His face went from shock to sorrow. "Bella, I wouldn't, couldn't ever hurt you." It took me a second to recover.

"I know. I just thought you were trying to tell me you weren't going to keep your end of the deal."

"No, I just want you so badly, but I have to concentrate harder on...being gentle" he whispered.

I remembered Esme's words to Edward before she left. "Be gentle."

I relaxed, realizing he wasn't trying to get out of it, he was simply trying not to hurt me physically.

We walked to the edge of the bed and sat down together. Edward looked at me with so much love, and longing. He whispered "you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

I don't know why, but I believed him. How I loved this man. He was everything I ever wanted or could want in a man. Plus more.

He leaned forward and kissed me, gently, then with a little more feeling. His tongue traced my lips, then found my tongue. I was instantly intoxicated with his taste. I couldn't breathe. He stopped kissing me and pulled away. I tried to pull him back, but he didn't budge. I hung my head down, giving up while trying to catch my breath.

"Maybe you should set the pace tonight, after all, you're the one that needs to breathe" he said trying to hide his giggle.

"Okay" I said as I quietly gulped.

I reached over and started to unbutton his shirt. He just sat there still, his eyes staring at my face. I pulled his shirt off and reached out with my hands and very lightly touched his chest, then I slid them down to his abdomen. He closed his eyes and smiled. I slid my hands back up to his shoulders and started to push him backwards. He knew what I wanted so he rolled back onto the bed. I climbed on top of him. His eyes flew open. I just smiled and pulled his arms around me, leaving his hands resting on my backside. It was my turn to torture him. He closed his eyes again.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then I made a trail of kisses covering every inch of his beautiful face. I pressed my neck against his nose and mouth. He continued to lie very still, with a slight smile on his lips. I saved his lips for last. I decided to trace his lips with my tongue, but I also wanted to taste him, again. He allowed his lips to part slightly as I moved my lips over his and let my tongue enter his mouth. I found his tongue. I paused to breathe. There was nothing in the world that could compare to his sweet taste. It was like he was made especially to please me. He was my personal "chocolate". I teased his tongue, trying to get him to react, but he kept still.

I reached behind me and started to slide his hands up my back over the silky nightgown. That did it. He knew what I wanted and his hands started to explore my body. I ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed him. He started to kiss me back. I touched his lips with my tongue, and this time he met mine with his. Our tongues started to dance, twisting and playing. My breath started to stutter so he slowed down.

I sat up on top of him. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I reached one hand across my body to my shoulder. I slid my thumb under the lace strap and I was about to pull it down when Edward's hand stopped me. He simply moved my hand back down and then he reached up very slowly and pulled one of the straps down over my shoulder. My heart was picking up speed now. He smiled. With his other hand he removed the other strap. He placed both his hands on my neck, under my jaw. I shivered with anticipation. His hands slowly slid down the sides of my neck. Then they inched their way down the front of my body. As he did, I realized I was trembling. His eyes asked me if I was okay, I just nodded. His hands made another pass over my upper body, but this time as they smoothed over the nightgown, he was removing it. I froze. He froze. Then his mouth broke into the crooked smile that melted my heart.

"Bella, sweet Bella" was all he said.

I leaned forward over him, bringing our bare chests together. The chill was exhilarating. I closed my eyes and took a breath, waiting for my heart to slow just a little.

"I think it's best if you stay on top" Edward managed to get out while we kissed. Here we go...


	2. Perfect

Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I'm just visiting with them.

BPOV

Wow. I can't believe it. I could never have imagined that. Although, Edward has always told me I haven't got much of an imagination. The pleasure, the pain. Mostly the pleasure. I can't stop smiling. Nothing could have prepared me for the emotional and physical roller coaster that the "first time" brings. Edward was so...gentle. I felt a little embarrassed being the lead, but his eyes looked so reassuringly at me the whole time. I thought it would be fast and furious. But I guess with Edward, fast and furious would have been the death of me. No, that would not be good. I would have to say it was _perfect_. There was no lust in his eyes, only love and concern. He made it wonderful.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" Edward asked rolling onto his side to face me. I exhale slowly, then turn to face him. "Thank you Edward. That was incredible."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm perfect."

"Yes, you are. What do you want to do now? Are you hungry?"

I don't answer because I'm not sure what I'm _hungrier_ for. But I decide I should probably refuel. It is still pitch black outside. We do have the whole weekend alone. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little hungry" I say as I jump off the bed. I freeze when I hear Edward laughing behind me. "Did you forget something?" he asked holding out my blue silk nightgown. I turn to face him and hold out my hand to get it from him. He smiles sneakily and pulls the nightgown closer to him. I roll my eyes and take a step closer to retrieve it. He lifts up his hand, palm up, and invites me closer with his finger. I can feel my face turning pink. He then leans forward to meet me and starts kissing me. "Okay, maybe food can wait a little longer" I concede.

Another _perfect_ experience. This time he did a little more work, and I could feel the burning hunger in his lips, tongue, and hands. I could get used to this. Although, I wonder how this is going to work when I'm changed? I guess we wouldn't have to be so careful. That will be interesting. My stomach is starting to growl.

"Ready to eat, Bella?" Obviously Edward heard that too.

"Yes, the human needs to feed" I reply sighing. I can hardly wait until I don't have to think about eating food on a regular basis. Although, the alternative is a little...scary. Oh well, if Edward can do it, so can I. I just realized that I can go hunting with Edward once I'm changed. There will be no reason for us to ever be apart. I smiled at that thought.

"Bella, why are you grinning like that?" Edward was already dressed standing next to me by the bed. "I was just thinking about never having to be apart from you, ever again, once I'm changed."

"Bella, you don't ever have to be apart from me now. You're mine now, Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I was surprised that I didn't shudder at that, like I have on many other occasions. I was feeling comfortable being "married". "Yes I am. I am all yours." I said as I pecked him on the cheek and ducked into the bathroom to throw on some more comfortable clothes.

I walked down the stairs in a dream-like trance. Edward walked beside me, at my speed. He didn't show any frustration at my turtle-like pace. He just had a little smile on his face, like he was happy to be with me. I feel so lucky right now. At the bottom of the stairs he reached over and took my hand in his. I will never get over the feeling of all his considerations. His every action seems to be for my pleasure and comfort. It's like his whole purpose is to make me happy. I don't know what I did to deserve that. I am going to do everything in my power to make him just as happy. Maybe more.


	3. Breakfast

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters of Twilight.

BPOV

I opened the seldom, if ever, used fridge in the kitchen. To my surprise, it was filled with all kinds of food. I smiled, thinking about how considerate Edward was of my human necessities. He had all my favorites in there. I wasn't sure what I wanted just yet, so I closed the door and turned to face him. I don't think he meant for me to catch it, but he had a look of concern on his face when I saw him. He quickly smiled and came over and picked up my hands in his. "Aren't you hungry? Is there anything in there that you like?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Yes, you did well stocking the fridge. We don't have to leave the house for a week, if we don't want to" I answered suggestively. He smiled and shook his head. "I could call the others and tell them to extend their plans until next week, if you want?" He was watching my face as he spoke. The next thing I knew, he was dialing Alice. He started to tell her, then paused, then said "thanks, bye Alice."

"Alice saw it. She called them all just before I called her. She said to tell you stay away from the pizza and wear the other one tonight." Both Edward and I were puzzled by that. I opened the fridge again and saw the pizza. Okay, no pizza, I think I'll just have cereal and an apple. I sat down at the table and Edward sat next to me, his hand on my knee. Edward was staring out the window, his face solemn.

"What's on your mind, Edward?" I asked startling him. His face was pensive, but peaceful now. "I don't want you to be sad, but I was thinking about how selfish I am with you. Last night, I was so afraid I might hurt you, accidentally of course. Even though you did most of the work," he grinned when he said that "I had to concentrate on being...still. I wanted to do so much more to you, but I knew I couldn't. I was thinking about how _convenient _it will be when you're not so fragile, but you know how I feel about that too." He thinks he's being selfish by giving me what I want most, immortality and eternity with him. Wow. What am I going to do with him? I had an idea.

"What if we surprise the rest of the family and have me a full fledged vampire when they all return?" Edward's eyes opened wide, then he leaned back in his seat staring at me. "You really want to do this, don't you?" he asked. "Well, I've had the only human experience I _really_ wanted...twice. You kept that part of your deal. Now all we have is, you know, the re-beautification of Bella." His eyes turned sad. "You could not be any more beautiful than you are right now. Aren't there things that you'll miss about your now soft and warm body?" he reached over and placed his hand against my now blushing cheek. I could see that all he was doing was confirming that I had no reservations whatsoever. "Nothing that I can think of." I was so sure of myself. He could see that.

"Well, they won't be back for another week, and we should probably go somewhere more remote for... _that_." I watched as a sly smile started to creep up his face. "That gives us a couple more days here, alone." He could see I was done eating, so he scooped me up in his arms and before I knew it, we were back in his bedroom lying on the bed. He paused and asked "are you too tired, Bella?" I was thinking to myself how great it was to have a husband who didn't need to sleep.

"You tell me" I said before I crushed my lips against his.


	4. Next Step

Stephenie Meyer is a genius. I like her characters very much.

BPOV

I can't believe it's been 3 days since we were married. I can't believe how incredible marital bliss can be. I hope we stay in the "honeymoon" phase forever. I could get used to this. What am I saying? We can and will be in the honeymoon phase forever, well, after the year or so of blood lust. If I'm still going to be me, and Edward was able to control his blood lust for me, then maybe it really will be just as it is now. Just more fun.

I was so comfortable lying on the bed thinking about all these things. I forgot how frustrating it is for Edward when I don't tell him what I'm thinking. I looked over at him, he had not moved in the last 10 minutes. He smiled when our eyes met. "So, are you ready to share all those intriguing thoughts going through that mind of yours?" He was trying to be so patient. I decided to surprise him. "How was it for you? I mean, this has been your _first times_ too. Were you disappointed?" I suddenly cringed at the thought that maybe it wasn't everything he expected it to be. He could see it on my face. "Bella, I would not have imagined it any other way. It was...magical, even for me, a cold, hard creature." He laughed at his description of himself. I relaxed. I could see that he meant it. I was so relieved. I've been so caught up in my own ecstasy, that I didn't stop to think about how he was enjoying it. I knew he had to focus, to stay in control, but I feel so much better now knowing he did enjoy it.

"Where do we go to...you know, change?" I asked hesitantly. We had not decided on a place yet. We had no idea how I would be affected as a young vampire. Alice said something once that got me thinking. Not many people know this much about becoming a vampire before it happens. For most people, it's a surprise. They are either attacked, or like Edward, saved from their deathbed. I am walking into this willingly, wanting it. I hope that will somehow minimize my blood lust. I really don't want to be such a burden on Edward. I know he'll do everything he can to keep me from doing anything I would regret. Where would we go to be isolated? North somewhere. "I know just the place" Edward said suddenly. Just then, the phone rang.

Edward picked up the phone. I knew who it was as soon as it rang. Edward listened first, then spoke at vampire speed, so I couldn't catch everything. "I'll talk to Bella first. I'll let you know soon." He hung up the phone. "I know, Alice saw it the moment we decided. Are they going to meet us there?" I casually asked. Edward looked surprised. "Are you sure you can't read minds?" he asked me teasingly. "When do we meet up with them? Do I have time to say, uh, goodbye to Charlie?" I was trying not to look too sad. Edward put his arms around me. "Of course you can. I'm sure he's going to want to say goodbye to his college student." He smiled at that. "Where do we tell him we've been for our honeymoon?" I asked not sure how Charlie would feel about us being locked up in this house for the last 3 days. " I don't think he'll be asking any questions about your honeymoon Bella" Edward answered. He was right. It will be fun to see if Charlie even makes eye contact when I go to see him.

"So, when do we have to leave?" I ask pulling myself over on top of Edwards chest. Edward just laughs and flips me over so that he is hovering ever so lightly over me.


	5. Worries

Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters.

BPOV

I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I feel like I'm going to wake up, curled into a ball, on my bedroom floor. The last few days were...surreal. It was perfect. Almost too perfect. I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring at myself. Nothing has changed, well, except for the fact that I am now "Mrs. Edward Cullen" and I am no longer a virgin. I blushed as I thought about _that_. Wow, look at how pink my face is. I turn my head side to side to get a better look at myself. It's hard to think you're pretty when you are surrounded by women like Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. It's a good thing I know Edward loves me, unconditionally. Hmmm, I can't help but wonder why sometimes. Why am I feeling this way right now? Will he be more attracted to me once I'm vampire beautiful? Will he still love my smell? Will he miss this soft, warm body more than I will? If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jasper were here making me feel this way. But why would he do that? No, I'm imagining things. "Bella, get a grip" I say out loud to myself. I hear the door swing slowly open.

Edward. How does he do that? He's just standing there looking at me, and I know what he's thinking. He thinks I am the most beautiful, desirable person in the world. All my doubts rush out of my head and I run into his arms. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asks worried now. "Nothing, now that you're here. I'm...nervous if you can believe it?!" He smiles and looks into my eyes. "Nothing will happen until you are completely sure and happy about the decision. I will keep my promise, but your happiness is still my number one priority." "It's not just that, I'm about to say goodbye to Charlie. I don't know when I'll see him again, if I will. Do you think I'll ever be able to see my parents, or friends again?" I didn't realize how I felt about it until I said the words. I burst into tears and just squeezed Edward. He just held me until I calmed down.

Once the tears dried, I felt more peaceful. I could feel my confidence wax stronger. I looked up into Edward's face and felt an overpowering sense of love. His love would quickly fill any void I might feel upon leaving people I love behind. Not to diminish my love for Charlie, my mom, or _others, _but I knew he would do everything in his power to help me minimize the pain. If anyone could do it, I knew Edward could.

We walked hand in hand down to the front entrance. I turned around and looked around the house. This was my home now. How long would we be away? I'll miss this place. So many _nice_ memories. I'm just glad everyone was meeting us wherever it is we were going. They are so supportive. I couldn't be more thrilled with the family I had joined. I knew wherever we would go, we'd be together. Of course Edward would always be there by my side. But now I had a sister, technically _sisters_, but Alice will be so much fun to do things with. Hopefully Rosalie comes around. Maybe when she sees how happy Edward and I are, she'll get over it. Time will tell. Then there's Emmett and Jasper. I know Emmett likes me already. I will be curious to see what Jasper is really like once he no longer keeps his distance from me. Wow, brothers and sisters. And of course I will have the coolest "parents" around.

"Ready?" Edward was waiting for me at the door. I took one last look around and then walked out the front door. Edward drove slowly, human pace, to Charlie's house. I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in his normal spot. Edward squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Edward was opening my door and I slowly got out to do the third hardest thing I had to do in my life.


	6. Goodbyes

Stephenie Meyer rocks!

BPOV (I just want to say I think I'll always write this story from Bella's POV, so I won't write this again.)

Edward had his arm around my waist as we stood at front of the door. "Bella! You're here!" Charlie pulled me into a tight embrace. Edward stood still watching. Charlie then turned to him and held out his hand. Edward shook it and he smiled warmly. We went into the living room. For the first time, Charlie sat on the recliner so Edward and I could sit on the couch together. Edward held my hand in both of his. Charlie's eyes kept going to the television. I smiled to myself as I thought about how Charlie wasn't quite making eye contact with me. After a few minutes, he pressed the remote to turn off the TV. He turned to face us. "That was quite a reception Alice threw." That was an understatement. "Everyone in town is still talking about it. I feel sorry for the next couple to get married, they might have to elope so they don't have to try and out do your reception. I don't think anyone can." I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Yeah, Alice can go overboard just a little" I said jokingly. We all laughed at that. "So where is Alice?" Charlie asked. I love that Charlie really likes Alice. It just occurred to me that when we, the Cullens, had to move on, away from Forks, it wasn't just me that Charlie would miss. Edward answered "she's up registering for her courses. She's also trying to get us the classes we want before they fill up." I was relieved that Edward handled that for me.

"Are you all packed Bella?" Charlie asked after a few minutes. "Yes, Alice helped me pack before the wedding, so I wouldn't have to worry about it now. It's all ready to go in my room." Edward took this moment to stand and excuse himself. "Do you need any help getting her things Edward?" Charlie asked politely. "I'll get it. You... talk to Bella." When Edward left the room I felt a sob building in my chest. I didn't want Charlie to see how hard this was saying goodbye. I looked down trying to compose myself. "I'm glad Edward and Alice will be with you for your first semester at college" Charlie broke the silence. "Me too. You don't know how comforting it is knowing they'll be there." My statement was more loaded than he knew. I smiled as I heard Edward grumble about how much stuff I had. Of course, it was all for show. I wouldn't be taking most of my things where we were going. I wasn't even sure how to pack for _that_.

Edward came back and sat next to me when he was done loading all my things in the car. I could feel my anxiety growing as the time grew closer to say bye. "Are you hungry Bella? Do you want to eat before you leave?" I was surprised by his question, but laughed to relax. I stood and went into the kitchen. I looked around and soaked everything in. I went to the fridge and looked in. To my great surprise it was overflowing with food. Charlie yelled from the living room "Alice brought over the leftovers from the reception. She knew I'd need something to eat since you'd be gone." Alice. So thoughtful. She has always been considerate of Charlie. I decided I would eat something before the long trip ahead. I made up two plates and put them on the table. I called Charlie and Edward to come in. Charlie smiled and sat at the table. Edward stood in the doorway then said "I'll be right back, I forgot something at the house." I looked at him worried, but he just smiled and said "I'll be right back."

Charlie and I ate in silence. The food was really good. I was a little sad I didn't get to enjoy it at the actual reception. At least I got to try it now. Alice had really good taste in food considering she doesn't eat it. I smiled at that thought. Would I miss food? I wondered. "Will you be okay with food while I'm at school?" I asked knowing the answer. "Bella, I'll be fine. I will miss your cooking, but I'll survive. Thanks for asking though." I saw Edward walk past into the living room. I knew he was giving me more time alone with Charlie. I did something I don't usually do, I reached across the table and took Charlie's hand. He was surprised by my action too. "Thank you. Thank you for taking me in and being there for me when I needed you. Thank you for forgiving Edward. I know you know how much I love him. Try not to worry. I'm happier than you'll ever know. Edward's family is so good to me. I will be well cared for. I will try to email, or call you when I... can." Charlie looked down at the table. I could see he was trying to get control of his emotions. I waited until he was ready. When he looked up, I could see his watery eyes. I couldn't control mine anymore. I walked around the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried in his arms. I don't know how long I held on, but he didn't let go either. It was like he knew this was the last time he would see me. My heart was aching. When I finally released him, Edward entered the kitchen. He glided next to me and placed his arm around my waist again. Charlie stood up and walked past us to the counter. He opened an envelope and then handed me a picture. Someone at the reception had snapped a picture of Charlie and myself. "Just in case you don't have one, you can take this with you." I smiled and took the picture. We walked to the front door. I turned and gave him another hug, a quick one this time. I didn't want the waterworks to start again. Then Charlie did something that surprised both Edward and I, he turned and gave Edward a hug. "Take care you two. Call me when you get there so I know you arrived safely." With that we turned and walked towards the car. I turned my head back towards Charlie and mouthed the words "I love you." Charlie mouthed it back. I was ready to go.


	7. The Drive

Twilight rocks! Stephenie owns it all.

Edward held my hand as we drove in silence. I knew he was waiting for me to be ready to talk. I'll reassure him soon that I'm fine now. I just need a few minutes to... breathe. That went well, I think. I never would have guessed I'd feel this way towards Charlie. He was always just sort of there, my summer obligation. I was so self-centered. Well, show me a teenager who isn't. But the last two years changed me, and him. We went through a lot together. He helped me through the lowest point of my life. He accepted my choices. That last act, him hugging Edward, that sealed it. What a great dad. I couldn't help but smile. Edward looked over at me when I did. His eyes were so intense, wanting to know my thoughts.

"I'm ready. I'm happy. Thank you." As I spoke I could see him relax. "Where did you go earlier?" I asked. "I dropped your things off at the house. You don't need them where we're going. I also cleaned out all the food from the house so there's no... smell when we do get back." He smiled as he squeezed my hand. I wondered how long it would be until we came back. "Wait, will we come back here? When? How?" "Alice called while I was at the house. She says it looks good. I'm not exactly sure what she meant by that, but we might be able to return here sooner than we thought." He looked pleased. I wasn't quite sure what to think yet. I wanted to talk to Alice, to know what she saw and meant. Would I really be able to come back and assume a somewhat _normal_ life? Would my physical changes be noticeable? Surely it will stand out, compared to what I am now. Edward could see my concern. "What's wrong Bella?" "Won't I look... different?" Edward started to chuckle. "Have you seen yourself? Remember? Part albino?" he was teasing me. I guess I was pretty pale for a normal human. "But, I will be beautiful" I said almost asking. He started to laugh even more. "You are beautiful! It might look like you went and had a little plastic surgery to add angles to your heart shaped face, but other than that, I think you will look exactly as you do now. We can blame Alice's influence on that if it makes you feel any better." I was still confused. He could see that. "I've told you before, you don't see yourself clearly."

Obviously, because I was really hoping for something more. Although, if it means that we can come back and possibly see Charlie again, I'll be content with looking like... me. "Do you want to sleep? Should we stop somewhere?" I thought it was odd for him to ask if we should stop when usually I just slept in the car as he drove. "Do we have time to stop somewhere?" I asked hoping for a yes. I think he saw something in my face because he pressed down on the gas pedal and took the next exit.

We pulled up in front of a quaint little Bed & Breakfast Inn. It was perfect. It was an old Victorian house that was kept up very well. We walked in and a young woman at the desk greeted us. She couldn't stop staring at Edward. I wound my arm around his as she looked. She quickly broke her stare and asked if she could help us. Edward proudly announced "we are on our honeymoon and we'd like your best room please." I blushed when I heard him say "honeymoon". I didn't want the whole world to know that. But at that moment, I was glad _she_ knew that. She looked through her register, then turned and took a key off the wall, and came around the counter. "How long will you be staying?" she asked coolly. "Just tonight, thank you," Edward answered. We followed her up the stairs and down the hall. This house was really beautiful. I wondered if Edward had an admiration for things from _his_ period. We entered our room. It was incredible. Straight out of a movie. I was afraid to touch anything.

As I stood there taking in the room, I felt two cool hands move around to the front of my waist. Edward was standing behind me. I then felt his lips graze my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. He slid his lips up and down my neck several times. With each pass my heart beat faster and faster. I couldn't help myself. I turned so quickly it even surprised him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. He responded too. I started backing up to the bed while he was fumbling with my t-shirt. I started laughing as I pictured us and how we must look. Lust crazed honeymooners. Who cared. I pulled his sweater over his head. I slowed to run my fingers across his rippled chest. Wow. His body was so perfect. And it was mine. I leaned closer to his chest and inhaled. It wasn't fair, he always smelled so good. Then I started to kiss him, all over his chest. I slowed at some spots. I felt something like a shiver escape him, but I wasn't sure. I was trying to resist the urge to feel silly, but I was enjoying this too much. He didn't make me feel silly, so I shouldn't. When I stopped, I looked up at his face. He had a mischievous smile on his lips.

"My turn," was all I heard.


	8. The Bet

Twilight forever! Stephenie Meyer rocks.

"Bella? Bella?" I could hear his voice in the distance. It was calm so I didn't worry. I sighed, I was so relaxed. I slowly opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Edward. He was looking at me with his crooked smile. "Stop. I can't take any more." He misunderstood and I saw pain flit across his face. "No, you're dazzling me, so much so I'm exhausted from pure pleasure. Give me a minute to recover please. Just hold me." He smiled now and wrapped his arms around me. I hate that I have to sleep. Well, not for too much longer. Incredible strength, endurance, and beauty have their benefits, if both partners share it. I can hardly wait to be able to keep up with him.

"Alice called. She said they will all arrive this evening. We have the whole day to go sightseeing or anything else" he whispered. I asked "can we just stay in _here_ all day?" I could tell he was shaking his head by the way the bed swayed. "Bella," he started to chuckle "you just made Jasper the happy owner of Emmett's new motorcycle." I opened my eyes. "What are you talking about?" He continued to chuckle. "Remember when Emmett and Jasper were leaving after the reception? They were shaking hands and laughing? Well, they were making a bet on... how many times we... you know." I sat up so quickly I got dizzy. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward was concerned. As soon as I could think I yelled "I can't believe they're betting on that! Who does that? First it's how many people I kill, and now it's how many times we... argh!" "Wait a minute, how will they know? They don't have to find out, do they Edward?" Edward looked sheepishly down at the covers, "it's kind of late for that, they talked to Alice." I threw my head back down on the pillow. "Hrmph... Alice, how could she? I... oh, I'm so embarrassed. What do they think of me now?" "They're actually... impressed," Edward said hesitantly.

I didn't know what to say. I was quiet for several minutes trying to forget about it. "Well, since he already won the bet, I guess no one will be keeping score anymore" I said as I tried to pull Edward closer. He resisted and I looked at him surprised. "Actually, two more times and Jasper gets the jeep." "This can't be happening." I rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

We were on the road again. It was a beautiful, overcast day. How I loved the cloud cover. Of course, I would also love to be in a secluded spot with Edward in the sunlight. I seems so long ago when he first revealed to me his secret in the meadow. As if he needed another element of beauty, sparkling like a diamond. I looked down at my ring. It was his mother's ring. She begged Carlisle to save him. If it wasn't for her, Edward wouldn't be here right now. I started to play with the ring as I thought about it. Edward noticed. He smiled. "Are you happy with your ring, Bella?" Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't tell him that, but, I was. I sincerely was because it now represented the sacrifice of a mother for her son. "Edward, I will proudly wear this ring... forever. Yes, I love it. Thank you for giving it to me." He looked a little confused. "Not to upset you, but, why the change of heart? You were so... afraid of it the first time I showed it to you." I smiled, remembering just how scared and embarrassed I was of the whole marriage/engagement thing. "Let's just say I'm grateful to your mother. I'm proud to wear something of hers. Also, I love it because you gave it to me." If Edward's smile could be any more dazzling, it was now. He suddenly pulled off the main road and started following a single lane dirt road that seemed to lead nowhere. Surprisingly, it ended at the foot of a large glassy lake. Edward turned to me and said "I think Jasper deserves a jeep!"


	9. Deja Vu

Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit for the characters.

We've been driving for a long time off the main road. There are so many trees, I can't tell what time of day it is. I fell asleep in the car after our "break" at the lake. I hope Emmett isn't going to be too upset. I actually feel more sorry for Alice. She saw it. Then she had to tell them. Oh, how am I going to face them? As if I wasn't strange enough. I'm sure they'll overlook it, I mean, they overlook the whole "I'm human, clumsy, and the direct object of anything dangerous" thing. What's nymphomaniac compared to that? Surely they all... you know. I wonder. "Edward, do the others... do it? I mean, is it something they enjoy, or look forward to?" Edward smiled and shook his head. "You're so funny Bella. Yes, they do. Remember? I told you that all those human desires are there, under the surface. Once our "thirst" is somewhat quenched, it's easier to feel _those_ desires." I sat there thinking about it. "So after the hunt?" I started to say and Edward continued "a different hunt pursues in the bedroom." I started to giggle. "So what do _you_ do after the hunt? I mean, when the others, you know." Edward wasn't smiling anymore. "I go for a run. As far and as fast as I can." A smile started to creep up his face again. "However, that won't be the case anymore!" he said suggestively. I couldn't help but blush now.

The car started to slow. "We're near now. I love you Bella." He squeezed my hand. I was suddenly nervous. "Bella, it's okay." He probably felt my heart rate increase. I could see we were coming to a clearing. He turned around a corner and my jaw dropped in surprise. Except for subtle differences, I would have thought we just pulled up in front of our home in Forks. This house was almost exactly like the other one. Edward could see my surprise and he smiled. "Not very creative are we? We lived here, in this house, a while ago. No one else uses it. Some silly superstition that vampires lived here before." He was laughing now. I started to laugh too. He pulled the car up to the front of the house. He turned to look at me and said "watch out, here she comes!"

The front door flew open and the next thing I knew my door was open and I was being flung around like a rag doll in Alice's arms. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! You're finally here. Took you long enough. Edward must have been driving like a _human_. We've been waiting forever. Are you hungry? Are you tired? Oh, the others are inside. Come." I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. What an enthusiastic welcome. I turned to look for Edward. He was right beside me. "Alice," he said "will you please give me my wife?" She turned and handed me off to Edward. I sank into his arms. He walked up the front steps and over the threshold of yet another home. I turned to him and said "deja vu." He smiled.

Esme was there at the entrance. The look on her face was so pleased. Edward set me down so I could give her a hug. "I'm glad you arrived safely, in one piece." It felt like a statement and a question in one. I just smiled. Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. Not his usual entrance. He's usually more cautious. He put his arm around Esme and said "Welcome" to me. I just stared at the two of them. So beautiful. So obviously in-love. But it was more than that, it was deep respect, admiration, desire, and love. Nothing could ever pull them apart. They were one, in all things. That's what I wanted for Edward and I. "You look well." Carlisle's voice broke my reverie. "I am. Very well, thank you." Then I thought I saw a playful smile on his lips. But I was suddenly distracted by a loud booming voice. Emmett.

He was flying down the stairs and came to a sudden stop an inch from me. It actually took my breath away. "Oops, sorry again, Bella." He picked me up, this time, in a less forceful hug. Then he put me down, turned to Edward and said "thanks a lot, I loved that jeep." Edward and I just laughed. He started to walk away but I heard him say under his breath "who knew she had it in her." I blushed profusely. "That color looks good on you," I heard Rosalie's sing-song voice. She walked towards us. No hug this time. She nodded to acknowledge Edward. "Just so you know, if Emmett ruins the interior of my car, you're paying for it." With that she walked in the direction Emmett had gone. Boy, what trouble have we gotten ourselves into? But _it_ was worth it. "Where's Jasper?" I asked. Edward answered "he's out tinkering with his new car." In the next second Jasper was there standing next to Edward with one arm around his shoulder and the other shaking Edward's hand. "Thanks a lot. Emmett was ticked!" He turned to look at me and said "I just want you to know that I don't mind losing my other bet." The other bet. It's going to be a long existence with these guys. I hope he loses that one too. In fact, I'm willing to bet he loses that one. Edward will help me with that one, too.

"Is everything ready?" Edward was talking to Carlisle. "Yes. Whenever you two are ready," he replied. I started to feel a little dizzy. Esme was pulling at my elbow. "Bella, come sit down. You must be hungry,and exhausted." It was probably both of those, plus the anticipation of my _change_. I sat on the couch, and Edward was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food. It reminded me of our first lunch together at the cafeteria. I smiled as I remembered that day. I never could have imagined that I'd one day be his wife. Oh, and a vampire. I started to pick at the food from the tray. My stomach wasn't too thrilled. "Eat up, it's your last meal!" Edward turned and glared at Rosalie. I heard a low growl deep in his chest. "It's okay," I put my hand on his face "I know how she feels about this." He hung his head. I hated seeing him sad. Now I was a little upset with Rosalie. I had an idea.

I didn't have to say anything. Alice came in and spoke so quickly to everyone, then they all disappeared. Edward was too busy feeling bad that he actually missed the great exodus. When he looked up at me, he was surprised to see me smiling. Then he noticed we were alone. I stood up and started pulling him up the staircase. "There's one last thing I want..." He grinned then swooped me up the rest of the stairs.


	10. I'm Ready

I'm in the Twilight-zone. Thanks Stephenie!

It was time. I looked into the mirror. One last look at the old me. I really don't know what to expect. Edward says I'll look pretty much the same. Too bad. Well, not really. I need a haircut. Does their hair grow? I didn't think about that. I probably won't have to exercise anymore, not that I ever did. Too hazardous to my health. I wonder if I'll be more graceful? That would be great. I wonder if dancing comes naturally too? I can't believe it, I'm actually looking forward to dancing with Edward. I won't have to stand on his feet anymore. I wonder if driving fast comes with the change too? My poor truck. It would never survive. I wonder what kind of car Edward will get me? I know he wants to. I think I'm willing to concede on that point. Although, I don't know what the point of two cars is when I don't want to be apart from him. I'd be happy riding with him in his Volvo. We'll see. So many things to consider. I better get a move on. I don't know why I feel like I need to shower before this. Maybe just to settle my nerves. A long, hot shower. Yeah, that sounds good.

I walked out of the bathroom in a swirl of steam. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked. "Yes. I... feel... ready." He stood up and walked slowly to my side. He leaned in towards my neck and I closed my eyes. He pulled my hair up out of the way and kissed my neck so gently it tickled. "You know I love you," he whispered. "Yes," I gasped. He led me to the edge of the bed and we sat down facing each other. "I want to talk to you before we go downstairs. It's not bad," he quickly added because he saw the concern in my eyes. "I've told you a little about my experience, when I was turned. It's painful for me to even think about it. That pain doesn't compare to what I will probably feel when you are going through it. Carlisle suggested I leave shortly after it happens," I was about to cut him off but he held his hand up to ask me to wait "I refused. I will be there every second until you are... better." I felt ashamed that I was willing to put him through that just so I would know he was there for me. "Do you still want me to do it?" I tried to smile. "Of course. I'm sorry for being so selfish, but yes." He gazed at me for a moment then said "I will do it. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper will all be there too." I don't know why, but I was a little relieved Rosalie wasn't mentioned in that list. "Emmett and Rosalie are... gathering some _food_ for you, for after." I couldn't help but cringe thinking about what that meant. "You will say things you don't mean. You will probably beg for it to stop." I unconsciously started to rub the cold scar on my hand. Edward picked up my hand and kissed the scar. "You've had a taste of what is about to happen. I spoke to Carlisle about giving you something to calm your nerves if that is something that you would like." I shook my head. "I don't want any drugs. Who needs them with Jasper in the room?" I was trying to lighten the moment. It worked. Edward pulled me into his arms. "Tell me one more time, is this what you really, truly want?" I turned my face towards him, kissed him on the lips one last time, then said "yes."

When we came down the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie were just about to walk out the front door. "Get me something good" I said teasingly. Emmett laughed. He turned quickly and was next to me, picking me up in yet another bear hug. "Too bad it's not spring," I said to Emmett. He looked confused. "I would love to try some irritable grizzly!" I said with a laugh. Both Edward and Emmett burst out laughing. "You are something else, Bella" Emmett said as he started walking towards the door again. Rosalie didn't say anything. She just turned and left. Edward looked at me now, with worry in his eyes. I continued to smile at him. "I'm sure." With that, I turned and walked to where Carlisle was holding a door open for me.

Jasper was very obviously in the room because the calm hit me like a wall. I smiled at him. "I told you I don't need drugs," I said to Edward when he entered. Everyone was smiling now. They really must think I'm crazy to be making jokes before this horrendous event. I'm trying to focus on the _outcome_, not the _process_. The room looked like it belonged in a hospital. Probably because of the large hospital bed in the center of the room. I looked around. Alice. I could see she tried to help. There were aromatherapy candles lit all around the room. Like I was spending a day at the spa. I stood still, not knowing exactly what they wanted me to do. Edward took my hand and led me to the bed. I sat on the edge. Jasper must really be working it because I felt absolutely fine. Carlisle came over and laid his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You remember everything I told you?" he asked. "Yes. She is aware of everything. She is certain." Carlisle looked at me. I think he was trying to confirm in his head what Edward said. I tried to make my face show what my heart felt. I was ready.

I saw Alice go over to the wall and turn the light switch off. The room was considerably darker, but the candle light danced on the walls and ceiling. Then she went to the counter and was doing something else. When I heard the music start, I realized she had pressed "play" on the CD player. "I hope you don't mind, Bella, I thought the more things you had to remind you of happy thoughts might help, a little" Edward was whispering into my ear. I liked it. His music in the background, the candles, his body next to mine. I took a deep breath and released it quickly. I sat up rather quickly, it startled Edward. I looked around at everyone in the room. "I want you all to know how much I love you and how much it means to me that you are here for me now. I don't know what is going to happen next, so I just want to ask your forgiveness now for anything I might say or do. This is what I want, more than... life itself" I said confidently. They all smiled, acknowledging me. I lay back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and waited.


	11. Bella's Gift

Warning: Twilight-zone ahead.

_Edward. Don't worry. Edward? Stop. Why won't you listen to me? I'm okay. Look at me. I'm fine. I feel fine, really. You didn't hurt me, I promise. Why are you torturing yourself? I'm fine. I'm not shaking. No, I'm not cold. No, I don't want any drugs, I told you that already. Why are you so sad? What's taking so long? My eyes are open, what are you talking about? I am okay. Why aren't you talking to me? _ I felt something take hold of my hand. _That was weird. It feels different. Why can't I see my hand? Who is holding it? It better be Edward, but it's... not cold. I hear Edward talking but he's not waiting to listen to my answers. That's not like him. He's so sad. I'm fine. Listen to me!_

My eyes flew open. The brightness of the room made me squint. I slowly looked around. The room seemed to be shaking. _There's Jasper holding Alice in his arms. Esme is sitting near the window. Carlisle is standing next to her_. _Where's Edward? He promised he wouldn't leave. Wait, who is holding my hand? _ I look to my side and there he is. _Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying. Yes, I'm back._ "Bella? My sweet Bella, I'm here. I haven't left your side. You've made it through the worst of it." I try to open my mouth but it hurts. My throat feels parched. I try to speak, but all I hear is a little squeak. _I don't understand. I've been talking to him all this time, why doesn't my voice work suddenly? Yes, I am trying to talk. He's still wishing he could read my mind. Wait a second! Why isn't his mouth moving? Why is the room still shaking?_ I look around again. I realize the room isn't shaking, I am. I try to clear my throat. "Don't try to talk yet" Carlisle says now next to the bed. _You're right, I don't know what's happening._ I look at Carlisle, then Edward. _Their lips aren't moving_. I close my eyes because I'm too confused.

I slowly open my eyes, expecting the bright light again, but it was dark. Everyone is accounted for, but they've changed spots. _Edward looks worn out_. "Edward," it was distorted but recognizable. He leaned over so his face was directly in front of mine. "Of course I know who you are, silly." Edward looked surprised. "I didn't say anything, Bella." I continued to look at him. "Yes, I hear you just fine." A smile slowly erased the signs of fatigue from his face. "How can you say that, I must look horrible!" Just then Alice jumped into view. "Isn't it great Edward? I wanted it to be a surprise for you too!" "Ah, that explains the mathematical equations you were figuring out for the last five days" he said with comprehension. I looked from Alice to Edward and still couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Edward looked at me and thought: I love you Bella. "I love you too, Edward." Everyone in the room started laughing. Edward looked simply thrilled. "I should have seen this coming" he exclaimed. "Hey, that's my gift!" Alice joked. Edward rolled his eyes then pulled me up into his arms. "Edward, not here, Esme and Carlisle are in the room." His body started to shake. He was laughing, as was everyone else in the room. He let go of me so I was sitting up on the bed. "Bella, don't you see what's happening? I'm not talking. I'm thinking those things." I sat there trying to comprehend what he was saying. He saw when the light went off in my head. "I can... read your thoughts?" I asked bewildered. "It appears so." I looked around at everyone. They all looked pleased. "Tell me what happened!"

Edward began, "Well, five days have passed since we arrived here. You were so brave, Bella. I only bit you once, straight into the aorta, so it would spread fast. It did, but you... handled it well. You did ask me... a few times... to make it stop. Most of the time you just slept. It was like you had the flu." I felt like I had the flu. My body ached all over. I looked up into Edward's eyes then said "it seems you left out the gory details, but you don't have to tell me now." He looked sad. "I'm alright now. A little thirsty, though. Where's Emmett with my dinner?" Edward's eyes widened before he started to laugh again. "You really are something else, Bella!" He planted a kiss on my lips that probably would have broken my jaw six days ago. Yeah! I can't wait to try new things. Edward went to find Emmett.

Alice brought me a mirror. I inhaled, out of habit, then looked into the mirror. Edward was right, I recognized myself looking back from the mirror. But, there were subtle changes, like Edward had described. My face was more angular than before. I might be a shade lighter, if that were possible. I felt the skin on my face. It didn't seem hard, but I assumed my hands were hard too, so would I be able to tell? It was flawless, nonetheless. Goodbye acne! I opened my mouth. My teeth looked like I had cosmetic surgery done on them. They were perfect. My voice seemed the same to me. My body wasn't aching so much anymore. I can't wait to see if I can walk across the room without tripping on my own feet. I continued looking into the mirror when the door flew open and slammed against the wall. I flinched at the sudden noise and the metal handle on the mirror broke into several pieces in my hand. I was in shock, waiting for the blood to start flowing, when it dawned on me that I wouldn't bleed. I opened my hand. There wasn't a mark on it.

I smiled. Then I turned to face Emmett who was standing there. " I hear you're ready for dinner?" he said, grinning so widely I couldn't help but smile back. "First things first," I said as I jumped out of the bed and picked Emmett up in a hug. My arms barely fit around him, but I managed just fine squeezing him. He was shocked. Rosalie walked in just then and let out a yelp. I dropped him, surprised at her reaction. "Rose, I'm fine, Bella was just getting me back for the hug after the reception," he explained to her. I saw her face relax. I was confused until I remembered that young vampires have incredible strength and they could crush bones if they wanted. I suddenly cringed at the thought of hurting Emmett. "I'm so sorry Emmett, I wasn't thinking" I pleaded. "No harm done, Bella. I don't think you could have hurt me anyway." I was a little hurt. Didn't I have incredible strength? Look what I just did to the mirror? I think he knew what I was thinking because then he said "if you _wanted_ to, you could have." I tried to smile. I think I understood what he was saying. I had a choice. "Are you coming? Dinner is served." I followed Emmett out of the house to where Edward was waiting.


	12. Petting Zoo

Stephenie Meyer rocks!

When I reached Edward, I closed my eyes and put my nose in the air. My mind was swarming with all kinds of different scents. "What do you smell, Bella?" he asked. "Lots of different things. Everything is more intense, distinct. I can smell animals, or their... blood. Funny though, I'm not repulsed by it." I realized that I was going to express myself the only way I knew how, as a human. I wanted to try something. I closed my eyes again, leaned in towards Edward and inhaled. I smiled. He smelled the same to me. Just not as overpowering as before. Then I opened my eyes in shock as I realized what the change might have done to me. Edward knew from the look on my face what I was thinking. He wrapped me in his arms quickly, inhaled slowly, then said "you're still my Bella." I wasn't convinced. "But wasn't it my blood that attracted you so intensely to me?" He paused, then started to explain. "I talked to Carlisle about this over the last few days. When I... bit you, I also drank your blood. I drank a lot of it. It was intoxicating, but I knew when to stop. Your blood is in me now. It is a part of me. I could close my eyes and see, smell, and taste you. I have a greater awareness of where you are because of it. I thought I knew you well before, but nothing can compare to... this." He meant it. I could see it in his face. I could hear it in his thoughts. He leaned down and kissed me. It felt like electricity, just not painful, more exciting than anything. He stopped. I wanted more but he just smiled and led me towards the back of the house.

"I think I can only hear your thoughts when I want to" I said casually. "I don't hear anyone else. I don't mind. It was frustrating earlier when I thought I was talking to you, but really I was hearing your thoughts and I was responding in my head, too. It didn't seem like you to not listen to me. I'm glad I understand why now." He was watching me. Then he asked "don't you find it peculiar that you can read my thoughts?" "Well, I have a theory about that," I started to say when he interrupted "you and your theories." I had to laugh. Yes, my theories. "Well, as I was saying, we can almost tell what the other person is thinking by watching our body language. It's only our own insecurities that cause us to question or worry about what the other person is thinking. When we were married, we became one both lawfully, and physically. Our desires, goals, wants, everything is the same. I would give my life for you as quickly as you would give yours for me. Well, I guess I _did_ give my life for you, but I think it was more selfish than self-less. You gave me immortality. It was _your_ venom that entered my bloodstream and made the changes necessary for me to live forever, with you. You have a special power that you have used to protect me for so long now. I just thought... maybe your power was somehow transferred during the bite. We share everything now." Edward was looking so intensely at me. Under former circumstances, I'd be blushing and possibly hyperventilating, but now I just unleashed my desires through my eyes. He smiled. "Bella, are you dazzling me?" "Is it working?" He just laughed. Let's eat first.

The rest of the family was out back headed towards a group of trees. Edward grabbed my hand and said, "let's see if you can keep up." We started to run. I was surprised when my legs started to move, faster than I've ever imagined. I started to laugh as we ran. I didn't feel anything but the wind in my hair. It was exhilarating. Edward was always the fastest in the family, but I kept up with him without any problem. I heard Emmett laughing at us. Edward thought about something and I started laughing. "Sounds good to me!" I replied and we headed in Emmett's direction. When we got near enough, we split up. Emmett followed Edward's shadow as it flashed past him. He was not expecting it. I hit him from the other side and the explosion caused all the wildlife to scatter, birds in the air, animals running out of the woods, it even rocked the walls of the house. Everyone came rushing out from where they were. I stood there, a little embarrassed about what I had just done. But Edward came over, picked Emmett up and dusted him off. Emmett shook his head, then came over to my side. I wasn't sure what he would do next. He started to chuckle. "You got me good, Bella. No one has _ever_ done that before. I'm impressed." I couldn't take all the credit. "Teamwork," was all I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright children, don't you think it's time Bella learned how to eat?" Carlisle's voice spoke with authority. "Emmett, what did you round up?" Emmett pointed towards the trees and said "they're back there. She has a... buffet of sorts. Although their little game just now might have chased some of them away." Rosalie emerged from the trees. "Don't worry, I rounded them back up. She'd better hurry if she wants a good choice." Edward came back to my side and asked "would you like to watch me first?" I smiled because he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I've always wanted to see him hunt. Now I could. We walked through the trees and came to a small clearing, similar to the meadow. I started to giggle and Edward looked at me wondering why. "Reminds me of going to a petting zoo." Emmett had rounded up a few of several different animals. There were elk, deer, moose, buffalo, and turkeys. I laughed out loud. "Turkeys? Where's the stuffing and gravy?" They were all laughing now, even Rosalie couldn't contain it.

Edward interrupted "okay, seriously, on a normal hunt, the animals aren't brought to you, but we thought we should make it easy. It's like playing... tag, but when you get a good hold on them, you don't let go. I suggest when you find the animal you want, chase it away from the others before you... feed." I tried to picture it. As I thought about it I felt an increasing desire growing inside me. It was a hunger unlike anything I've felt before. I looked at Edward. He smiled and said "it will come more naturally than you think." "Follow me!" Edward bent into sort of a crouch, then started to walk nearer to a group of buffalo. The buffalo started to stir, probably sensing a predator in their midst. Edward released a low snarl. The buffalo turned as a group and started heading away from him. Edward pounced to the opposite side of the buffalo and let out another growl. They started to scatter now. I watched Edward with so much awe and appreciation for his graceful movements. I followed behind him. He set his sights on one of the buffalo heading towards the tree cover. When we were quite deep in the woods, he moved faster and overtook the buffalo, leaned in towards it's neck and plunged his teeth into it's skin. It took only a few seconds before the buffalo fell to the ground paralyzed by the venom now coursing through it's body. Edward looked like he was hugging a huge stuffed animal. Several minutes later, he stood and came to stand in front of me. "Bella? Are you okay?" I put my hands on his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. He was surprised, but didn't resist. "That was beautiful," I said. I watched his face as I listened to his thoughts. He couldn't believe how easily I accepted his world. "Are you ready for your turn?" he asked. "Yes. Not only do I have your wonderful example, I also know all your thought processes. I'm ready." We walked back towards the clearing for my first meal as a vampire.


	13. Jasper

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

"You did really well, Bella" Edward remarked as we left the woods. "Well, I had the best teacher," I replied smiling. I felt satisfied. The hunger I felt earlier was gone. It was odd to think I just did that. I had buffalo for dinner. I smiled and took Edward's hand. I was looking forward to a different kind of hunt now. But before that happens, I wanted to ask Carlisle a few questions. Everyone was arriving about the same time. When we walked in the front door, I saw Jasper shaking his head as he handed Emmett a key. As soon as Edward read Jasper's thoughts, I could see it too. We both burst out laughing. Emmett and Jasper looked at us surprised. I said to Emmett "I'm glad you got your motorcycle back! Thanks for your confidence." Jasper was disappointed. He thought I'd go for something smaller, like a deer, my first time. As I looked at Jasper, I felt his disappointment and I wanted him to be happy. I wished for him to feel happy. His head jerked up suddenly and he looked at me. Then Edward's head turned to look at me as he read Jasper's thoughts. Now I knew what Jasper was thinking. "Surely, that didn't just happen?" I asked both of them. The others now came closer, wondering what we were talking about. Jasper asked me "what were you just thinking about, Bella?" I was hesitant, then answered "I wanted you to feel happy, not disappointed." Jasper shook his head. The connection between my mind and Edward's as he read Jasper's thoughts kept us all in the know. However, the others stood there confused. Edward started to laugh. "Everyone, I've always known that Bella was extraordinary, but it seems she is more than that." Everyone waited for the punchline. Jasper decided to say it "apparently, Bella can affect other's feelings, the way... I can." Silence.

Carlisle came closer. "Is it true, Bella? You... did that?" I wasn't even sure what just happened. "I don't know. I just didn't want Jasper to be sad." Jasper interrupted and explained what he felt. "You all know that I feel things very strongly. When I want to change the feelings in the atmosphere, I simply think about it, as something that I really want. I was feeling... a bit disappointed about losing the bet, then suddenly that emotion seemed to be pushed out by a desire to be happy. I was surprised because I wasn't ready to accept it yet." Everyone was staring at me. "Beats me!" I walked over to Carlisle and asked if we could talk. Edward came over to join us. "I'm not sure what's happening here. I have a lot of questions. I remember everything you all have told me about new vampires, but I don't see any of that happening to me. What's wrong with me?" Both Edward and Carlisle smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you Bella. You were a unique human, it's only logical that you would be a unique vampire." Carlisle was talking, but Edward was thinking the same thing. "I'm still a freak!" I was partly joking. Edward quickly pulled me into his arms and said "Bella, you are unbelievably extraordinary. There's nothing wrong with you. It will be interesting to see how much more you are capable of. But in the meantime, there's something I've been wondering about... come with me." We started walking up the stairs, he looked at me, I saw his thoughts, then we both ran up the stairs.

I lay there in his arms, exhausted, or at least that's how I would have felt if I were still human. It was fast and furious. It was great, but something was missing. I turned to him and said "I think I prefer to take it slowly and enjoy every moment." He smiled and reached over slowly and started to kiss me. As his lips made their way along my jaw and down my throat, my mind got clouded. My senses seemed to be overloaded. My skin tingled as if every cell was reacting to his touch. He had this affect on me before, but not as concentrated as right now. I could feel his hands exploring every inch of me. Everywhere he touched seemed to be lit with fire. If I had any breath, it would be gone now. I had to stop listening to his thoughts because I was embarrassed. If I had any doubts about how he felt about me, it was non-existent now. We were one. In every sense of the word.


	14. Alice

Thank you Stephenie Meyer for Twilight!

Time didn't seem to exist anymore. I was happier than I ever thought possible. Edward was by my side every moment, of every day. We hunted together, explored the mountains, read all kinds of books, and of course, spent a considerable amount of time in our room. It was an eternal honeymoon. I didn't want anything to change. Except, once in a while, I would think about Charlie. I hoped he was happy. Edward was watching me. He was wondering why there was a hint of sadness on my face. I turned to him and said "I was just wondering about Charlie. I haven't spoken to him since the day we arrived here to let him know we got here safe. Do you think..." Edward was holding out his phone. "Thank you. I'll make it quick."

"Hi dad! How are you? I'm so glad to hear that. Yes, I'm great. School is fine. I'm learning a lot. My favorite class? Probably... Zoology, and Fitness for Life. Yeah, that surprised me too. Edward has been a good influence on me, I think he's given me some of his _coordination_. Yeah, I haven't injured myself once since we arrived here. I know. Yeah, I'll tell him. Take care. I love you! Bye." I was beaming. Edward was happy for me. "Charlie says hello and thanks for taking care of his baby girl." I cuddled up in his arms. Bliss. "That was quick thinking, Bella! Zoology! Are there any subjects that you'd like to learn about? I mean, I have several degrees, I'd be happy to... tutor you," he said with a grin. "How about anatomy?" his finger was tracing my collar bone. "Or, physiology?" his hand was sliding down my sternum. "Kinesiology? His hand continued to slide down my leg. Oh Edward. "How about you teach me everything you know!"

Alice and Jasper went away for a little while. I think Jasper was getting a little tired of all the "happy" feelings around the house. I missed Alice. She was so much fun to be around. She's been wanting to go shopping with me, but I've been a little preoccupied with Edward. Also, we are really far from any... humans, we don't know yet how I will react to that. Edward thinks I won't have any problem. I'm glad he feels that way. I caught him thinking recently that if he knew the change would be this easy, he would have done it the night of the prom. Although, I can see that he is still torn about the state of my soul. None of us knows anything about that. We don't know where to seek answers. I still believe that if there is a heaven, this family deserves to go there one day. I love this family.

Edward and I were returning from a hunt, when I heard him think that Alice and Jasper were back. I grabbed his hand and we started to run back to the house. I ran in the front door and was about to grab Alice when she was no longer there. I turned around, and she was standing behind me now. She started to laugh. "Did you think you could sneak up on me?" she teased. "One day, I'll get you!" I teased back. She was giddy with excitement with her latest clothing purchases. We ran up to her room to check them out. She put on a fashion show for me. It was the fastest fashion show I've ever seen. She'd be in one outfit for a few turns, then the next thing I knew, she was wearing a completely different outfit. I realized as I watched her that I didn't do a lot of things at vampire speed. I liked my _normal_ speed. It made me wonder. "Alice, did you always move fast? I mean, from the moment you knew what you were?" She sat down next to me and said "no. I think after a little while, I just got bored of everything moving at a "normal" pace. It just seemed more _efficient _to do things quickly. When you're around as long as we are, you just want to get things moving, instead of dragging it on and on." I liked her answer. I watched as she tried on a few more outfits. She had a whole new wardrobe. I started to think about getting myself a new wardrobe too. Just then, I saw, like a projector style movie in my head, Alice and I shopping in an adorable little boutique. I was trying on a cute, pink, peasant style blouse with some khaki shorts. Alice was watching me turn around in front of the mirror. We were having a good time. There were others around us, but they didn't seem to bother us. Then the movie stopped.

Alice turned to face me and said "Let's go shopping!" I replied, "yeah, I can't wait to try on that cute pink top!" Alice froze. "You mean, the peasant blouse?" "Yes." "With the khaki shorts?" "Yeah. How?" "Oh Bella, you... are... wow!" That summed it up. I whispered Edward's name. He was beside me in a flash. He looked at Alice, then turned to face me with eyes wide open. He dropped down onto the chair nearest to him. I shook my bowed head and whispered "freak." Alice put her arm around my shoulder and said "I told you we were sisters!" I tried hard to smile. I looked over at Edward. He was in awe of my new abilities. He was hoping I would accept all these new gifts and be happy. Then he thought something that made me mad. I went over to him, climbed onto his lap, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and said "I can't believe it either. I think it will be fine, fun even. And you are still everything I want. You are everything to me. Don't ever think that again!" I smashed my mouth against his. For a brief second he didn't respond, then he swooped my out of Alice's room. Alice yelled after us "as soon as you're done, there's a cute outfit waiting for you Bella!"


	15. Shopping

Twilight rocks!

Edward and Alice were discussing the vision we both had. She kept assuring him that there were women walking all around us and I was just fine. He still insisted that we go hunt again before we leave. I walked over to his side and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him sigh. "Don't worry love, I feel very satisfied. But if it makes you feel better, will you come with me?" I winked as I turned and pulled him after me. We headed out back. I wanted to stay close by so Alice and I could leave soon. Edward looked sad. I blocked out his thoughts so he had time to think. Finally, I asked "why are you sad?" He looked at me, surprised that I didn't just read his mind. "Edward, I miss hearing your voice. It's so beautiful. I want you to _tell_ me why you are sad." He smiled. "It's just that you are so excited about going shopping with Alice, I guess I was feeling... a little... jealous." He hung his head down, embarrassed that he felt that way. I was... flattered. "Edward? Would you like to come with us?" I saw something like excitement flash across his face, then he looked thoughtful. "No thanks, but thank you for asking. Emmett would never let me forget if I can't let you go on _one_ outing without me. I guess I haven't quite gotten over my obsessive need to protect you. Not that you need protecting anymore. I just want you near me, all the time." I stopped to look him in the eyes. I placed his hand over where my heart would be and whispered, "you are always with me. Always in my thoughts. In fact, I'm excited to get something special to wear tonight when I get back." He grinned. "We'd better hurry so I can get back sooner!"

Alice sped down the tree covered lane. I no longer felt angst when they drove fast. I guess I accepted that we were pretty much indestructible, and our reflexes were pretty good. I just enjoyed the ride, and the company. Sooner than I thought possible, we entered the outskirts of a very small town. There were some teenagers hanging out in front of a gas station. I closed my eyes and inhaled as we drove past. I could smell them. It had a different affect than the animals. It was... meatier. I compared it to smelling a steak on the grill versus a portabello mushroom. Sure a steak is great, but I'm just fine being a vegetarian. Alice started laughing. "I don't know why Edward was so worried. I knew it would be fine. Let's shop!" We pulled up in front of a row of little shops and boutiques. I immediately saw the shop from our vision. Alice and I held hands and skipped like little girls to the entrance. We were laughing and having a great time trying on clothes. I found the outfit from the vision. I decided I liked the blue top better than the pink. I knew Edward would like that one better also. The shop was filled with women and girls. Sadly, it was a going out of business sale. It seemed the town was going through a hard time. We found another store a few doors down. It specialized in "womens intimate apparel." We both giggled as we entered. Alice started grabbing all types of different pieces and dragged me to the nearest dressing room. It was a little embarrassing, but it was actually fun. I left with a nice size bag of "eye candy" for Edward. He'll be so pleased.

As Alice and I were getting back into the car, we both sat down quickly and stared blankly ahead. The projector in my head started going again. I saw the walls of the castle that haunted many of my dreams. I saw two men and a child, no, a short woman, leaving the castle. I saw them on a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. I saw them getting into a dark tinted car. I saw them driving down a tree covered lane. I saw the front of our house. The movie stopped. Alice and I looked at each other, then she peeled out of town. It's a good thing her Porsche was meant for speed. It purred as we sped along the highway. As we turned off the road onto the tree covered lane I asked "what do you think they want?" "They're here to check on you." "Why can't we see what they're going to do?" I wondered out loud. "Probably because they haven't decided what to do yet. They aren't even sure if you are a vampire, and if you are, they are very curious to see if you have special gifts." Gifts. Do I want them to know what my gifts are? Will their powers work on me now that I am a vampire? I felt a surge of fear as I thought about Jane. She was the _woman_ I saw in the vision. What if she can inflict pain on me now? I shuddered as I remembered the look on Edward's face when she was using her power on him. She might not be able to hurt me directly, but if she hurts Edward, I _know_ I will feel it as if it were me. We pulled up to the house. There was no dark tinted car there, yet. We beat them there. Good, we had time to prepare.


	16. The Visit

Twilight rocks!

Everyone met at the dining room table. It felt like so long ago since we were last situated like this, taking a vote on me and my future. I looked around the table at my family. I loved them. They have done so much for me. I may not need their protection, but they were here offering it once again. If anything happens to them...I will, no, I need to think positive. We've been through worse, much worse. I love this family. Jasper looked at me. He was smiling. "We know Bella, we feel the same way about you." I forgot about the feelings thing. Funny though, it only seems to work when he is around me. I'm going to have to test that out later. "Alice, would you please tell us what you saw?" Carlisle started to say. I'm glad he asked her, and not me. "Well, it appears that Jane is on her way with two... guards. I didn't recognize them. They'll be here soon." Carlisle looked thoughtful. Finally, he spoke. "I'm surprised they only sent her. They must really trust her, or she has something else planned. The guards come and go there, so they may not be significant. She probably has them with her for protection, but my guess would be that they are also disposable. The last time Jane saw Bella, I could see how frustrated she was with you." He was looking at me now. "Your unique gift, being unaffected by some powers, has made her hate you. She is used to getting her way. Most vampires cringe away from her. She's vicious and likes to play games. She is probably jealous of you, too. Edward told us what Aro was thinking when they decided to let you live. They believe you will have incredible powers, that they can use for their benefit. We have seen for ourselves, that they thought right. However, I'd like to know what you are thinking right now." Everyone was now looking at me.

"Edward is right." I was reading his thoughts and I agreed. "I would like to keep my _gifts_ a secret if possible. I have to add that I am afraid to find out if I am still immune to her power, but if I am, that might make her more angry. If I'm not, well, I'm not looking forward to that either. Maybe I can pretend to not have any powers, you know, to be an ordinary vampire." I rolled my eyes at Edward because he was thinking I was anything but ordinary. I started thinking about a plan. Everyone was waiting for me to continue. "I have a plan!" Just then Edward said "they're here."

We all congregated into the main living room just as we heard the knock on the door. Carlisle opened the door and extended his arm to show them they could pass. Jane looked so smug walking between the two tall, well-built, vampires. Their crimson eyes made me cringe. I stood next to Edward, trying to look brave. Edward was tempted to stand in front of me, in his protective stance, but I touched his arm to let him know it was better this way. Jane's eyes came straight to me. I saw them widen slightly as she recognized my new vampire features. "We see you have done your part." She was speaking to all of us. Apparently, she was speaking for the Volturi. "We've been wondering, how you... are handling the new lifestyle?" Edward was reading her thoughts, so I knew what she meant. He was ready to step in front of me, but I held his hand back. She looked down at our hands. She started to smile. "Still protective of her, are you Edward?" We could both see now that she was going to use that to her advantage. "Have you... eaten?" I made a face of disgust as I saw through Edward's mind what she was picturing. "Yes. We have plentiful wildlife around these parts. I'm enjoying all the variety." She wasn't too pleased with my response. She looked at Carlisle now. "I will never understand your... choices, but you've done nothing wrong." A playful look came to her eyes. She looked back at me and said "I wonder..."

Edward was in front of me before I could stop him. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. I bent over to touch him, then I was lying on the ground screaming. The rest of the family was in shock. They watched as both Edward and I struggled against an invisible force causing extreme pain. Jane stood there, her smile getting wider. She started to laugh out loud. Then the pain stopped. Edward reached over to help me up. I looked around and saw that all the Cullens were still in shock, and they were afraid for me. Alice looked livid. I made eye contact with Alice. We saw something at that moment that made her relax. Jane looked from me, to Alice, and back to me. She watched as Edward put his arms around me and glared at her. "Are you done? As you can see, I still need to protect Bella. You can go back and tell the others that we are no longer a threat to anyone. We will continue to live as we choose." Jane smirked at Edward. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider our offer? I mean, she's nothing special now." I squeezed Edward's hand to keep him from tearing her apart right here in front of me. "No, thank you," he said through gritted teeth. Jane tilted her head to the side and just looked at us for a few moments. Then she shook her head and turned to walk out of the house. Once they were gone, everyone turned to look at me. "What just happened?" they all asked in unison.


	17. Fashion Show

I dream of Twilight!

"She's gone. I don't see her coming back." Alice announced to everyone. I nodded in agreement. I saw her leave too. But Edward didn't look relieved. I realized why as I saw into his mind. "She is not completely convinced that Bella is _normal_. Although she was ecstatic that she was able to make Bella suffer." He put his arm around me, comforting me. I started to laugh. It surprised everyone. I turned to look at Edward and said "and you said I shouldn't pursue a career in acting!" He looked confused. I decided maybe I shouldn't be so nonchalant about what just happened. I took his hands in mine and said "she didn't hurt me, directly of course. I hurt because she was hurting you. I could see that she was using you to get to me. Then I knew when she turned her thoughts to me. I decided to _act_ like she was really hurting me now. I stopped when I no longer felt you being hurt. I still have no idea what exactly she does to make you suffer so, but I can't bear to see you like that. I wish she could get a taste of her own medicine." There was a tangible feeling of relief in the room. Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered, "I almost killed her for doing that to you. I wish you let me in on your plan." "I'm so sorry, but it had to look real. From the looks on all of your faces, there was no way she could have guessed that I was faking. But, why do you think she's not convinced?" Edward thought about that for a brief moment. "It was just a feeling I had as she turned to leave. She looked at you and Alice, then she quickly pushed a thought out of her mind. I didn't catch it. I think she meant to do that." I sighed, out of habit. I didn't want to think about it right now. Everyone was starting to leave the room.

Edward and I sat down on the couch. He held me in his arms, like he was still trying to protect me. "Thank you, Edward. You will always be there for me, I know that. I'm really sorry I let you think she was hurting me. I mean, she was, because you were hurting. I could hear you through your pain. All you thought about the whole time was protecting me. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You..." I couldn't find the words to express my complete and wholly encompassing love and admiration for him. I simply pressed myself into his side, snuggling as close as I possibly could next to his body. We sat there for a long time. Alice came by and dropped off the bags of loot from our shopping trip. I sat up quickly and said "want to see what I got?" I pulled him off the couch and practically dragged him all the way to the room.

Edward was _very_ pleased with my acquisitions. He endured through my little fashion show. I did it at _human_ speed to drag it out. I guess you could say, I was torturing him now. But he didn't mind this kind of torture. Neither did I. I made him promise to stay seated until I was done. I would come out, do a few turns like a model on a runway, then walk around him. Whenever he reached out to touch me I would wiggle my pointer finger and say "not yet." It was driving him crazy. I loved it. When I put on the last outfit, I came over to him and straddled myself over his legs. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I kept taunting him, moving back. After a few attempts, he sat back resigned to his tortured state. I smiled at him and said "now."

When we finally emerged from our room, we decided to go for a drive. When we got to the car I was surprised when Edward went to the drivers side and held the door open. "Would you like to drive, Bella?" I was so excited. I jumped into the drivers seat. Edward was in the passenger's seat a second later. "Let's go!" he said. I drove moderately fast along the lane, but once we hit the highway I started to fly. Edward sat there grinning. I couldn't believe how fast I was going. It didn't feel like anything at all. The scenery was a blur. All my senses were heightened. I could see, hear, even feel when I needed to adjust the wheel at all. Now I understood how they could drive so confidently. I also realized the thrill of the speed. It was making more sense to me now. I just kept driving. Edward sat there looking at me, holding my hand. He was proud of me. He loved me. He thought I was amazing. I stopped listening to his thoughts. I was afraid of where they would go from there. I didn't want to get distracted. "Where should we go?" I asked him after a while. "I know a place." I waited for him to tell me but he just looked at me. "Where?" I asked. He shook his head, thinking I would just read it, but I really wanted to hear him talk. "Well, would you like to go for a swim?" "Yes!" "Okay, take the next exit and go west. We'll drive right up to it." I could hardly wait to try swimming. We were both smiling with anticipation.


	18. Swimming

Twilight, my favorite time of day!

Edward warned me to slow down. He was right, we'd drive right up to it. I brought the car to a stop at the edge of a cliff. It wasn't looking over the ocean though. It was a quarry. It was gorgeous. The marbled walls, the clear water, it seemed like a magnificent swimming pool. We undressed next to the car, looked over at each other with a sparkle in our eyes, then we both ran headlong over the edge. I screamed just for effects. We both splashed through the icy water at the same time. The difference was we didn't rush to get to the surface. Instead, we lingered beneath the surface, looking at each other. I laughed, or appeared to be laughing, as I remembered a childlike fantasy of mine to be a mermaid. Edward and I swam, gliding through the water with ease, effortless grace. He would disappear momentarily, then appear next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. We played underwater hide and seek. We raced from one end to the other. We always seemed to tie. We wrestled and played. Then we would just hold each other in this remarkable new medium. It was incredible. I leaned in to bring my lips to his. There was something I wanted to try underwater.

Climbing back up would have been impossible in my previous state. Instead, we were back at the car and dressed in about the same time it took us to fall. These vampire skills are so useful. I was really learning to appreciate them. I wasn't tired, but I got into the passenger's seat. I wanted to soak in these new experiences that I just had. I was so happy. Edward was making all my dreams come true. "Where to next?" Edward broke my reverie. "Wherever you want" I answered dreamily. He smiled, then pulled out of there. I had no idea which direction we were headed. I didn't care. All I knew is I was with Edward, so wherever we went would be perfect. We drove in silence. I was thinking about all the new experiences I was having since becoming a vampire. It felt so natural to me. Like I was born to it. I know Edward has thought about that sometimes too. He is relieved, even excited that everything about this new life was coming so easy to me. All I know is that I want to be everything that Edward is.

I looked over at him and asked "what are you thinking?" He gently shook his head and answered "Bella, I love that you don't try to read my mind whenever you want to know something. I have nothing to hide from you, so I really don't care if you do. However, I think I understand a little of how you feel about my gift. You are _glad_ that I can't read your thoughts. It leaves a sense of mystery, doesn't it? Or rather, some privacy." I thought about that for a moment, then replied "actually, I _was_ glad when I was human. I would have died of embarrassment if you knew what I was thinking about you. Also, it forced you to talk to me. Your voice, it was a siren call for me. It still is. But I think I've changed my mind about you not reading my thoughts. Like you, I have nothing to hide. We have gone through every possible intimate experience together. We know each other so well, it's like we're... connected." Edward thought about that. Then he said "I understand what you are saying, but you still manage to surprise me, like your little plan back there with Jane." I felt bad again. He knew it so he squeezed my hand and continued "you are creative, or diabolical as Emmett puts it, so you have an element of unpredictability, an attribute that first drew me to you in the first place. You were so unlike all the other predictable humans we encountered in Forks. Your diabolical senses helped forge several plans that has saved your life in the past. I _know_ we are connected, but there is even more to you now than anyone thought before." I knew he was talking about my new found gifts.

I wanted to try something. "Bear with me Edward, I'm going to try something." I concentrated on making Edward feel anxious. It was the only feeling I could think of considering we were so happy and content. I didn't want to make him sad or mad, so anxious it was. Edward continued to drive, unaware of what I was trying to do. After a few minutes I asked him "did you... feel anything?" He looked unsure of what he should say. "No. What do you mean?" "You don't feel... anxious about anything?" I think I was getting my answer. "No. Is there something I should feel anxious about?" I relaxed and smiled at him. "Nothing at all. However, I think that my gifts are not as great as we thought. I'm not absolutely convinced, but I think I can only use other's gifts when they are near me. I'll have to test it out again when we get home. Have you noticed I don't ever have visions when Alice isn't around? Also, I just tried to change your feelings, and that didn't work." Understanding smoothed out Edward's puzzled face. "So you tried to make me feel... anxious?" "Yes. Only because I didn't want to make you mad or sad" I said to defend myself. He had that mischievous smile again and said "you could have tried... lust?" I rolled my eyes and said "that would have defeated my test because I can read your mind and that _feeling_ is almost always present." "Yes, that's true," he admitted. We both laughed. I looked around. "So, where are we going?" "Somewhere sunny" he answered with a grin.


	19. Magnetism

Twilight, my favorite... everything!

Edward was on the phone talking to Alice. He was getting weather updates. We were driving south, as far as I could tell. When he hung up, he looked over at me and smiled. "I think we've found a place." He continued driving for a while on the highway, then we exited and followed a very windy road through a mountain pass. I noticed the scenery changing. There were different types of trees, and plants. I sniffed the air and I could smell different types of animals. The temperature changed dramatically too. It was warmer. It felt good. I started to get excited. A few more turns and we came to a dead end. "We're here!"

It was mid-morning. I looked up at the mountain looming above us and I could see the sun hitting the top half. Edward looked so excited. He grabbed my hand and we started running. Oh how I loved to run with him. I was no longer a clumsy hindrance to him. We ran side by side, smiling and laughing. I could hear water in the distance. My eyes widened with excitement at the prospect of swimming again. Edward could tell. We seemed to go even faster now. When we finally started to slow, I noticed the sun was about three quarters way down the mountain. We would be approaching it soon. I felt giddy with excitement. We were walking now. Edward moved through some brush and tree branches. When the branches swung past me, I saw a picturesque sight. We were at the base of the mountain. There were waterfalls scattered along the face of this mountain, all funneling down towards a large body of water about fifteen feet above us. Then another single waterfall acted as a spout that fed a river running next to us. The sun was just hitting the body of water above where we were standing. "Are you ready?" he asked.

He came over and stood in front of me. He leaned in and kissed me very gently. We stared into each other's eyes for a little while. Then he reached over and started to pull my shirt off. I, in turn, pulled his shirt over his head. I started to giggle, then continued to undress myself. The sun was inching it's way down the last waterfall, casting baubles of light over the surface of the river. I looked over at Edward with anticipation. Hand in hand we walked towards the waterfall. I closed my eyes as we walked into the sun. I felt a strange sensation, like all the cells of my body were fighting it's way to the surface, to feel the sunlight. I dropped my head backwards and tried to soak in this new sensation.

"You are incredibly sexy, you know?" Edward interrupted my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes to look at Edward. I suddenly felt a force, like two powerful magnets drawn to each other, overcome my body. I lunged at Edward, wrapping myself around him. I wanted to feel him on every surface of my skin. I was shaking. He thought it was funny. "Animal magnetism, " he jested. I didn't want to let go. He urged me to look at the water as our bodies were still intertwined. I looked down at the river and was almost blinded by all the light being reflected off the surface. It took me a few seconds to understand, then it hit me. I knew what Edward looked like in the sun. I memorized that image the first day in the meadow. Now, standing together, with the energy we created by our hunger and desire for each other, we sparkled brighter than ever. He ran his hand down the length of my arm and it tingled so intensely I was shaking even more. Now I understood when he told me in the meadow "you can't imagine how that feels". I could now. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have him.

I love being a vampire. Endless energy. We walked over to the waterfall now. Edward looked excited as he said "try this." He walked under the cascading water and he looked, if possible, even more stunning. The water magnified his reflections. It was absolutely mind blowing. I went and stood next to him. I tore my eyes away from him to finally look at myself. Wow. Was this really me? It is so... beautiful. Even though I knew Edward's thoughts about me, I still heard a little voice deep inside my head telling me I was not _that_ beautiful. "Bella? You are. Believe me once and for all, you are." He wrapped me tightly in his arms. How did he know? He stopped to look at me. "I just do."


	20. Open Book

Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters.

This was all so much to think about. Edward and I lay on a grassy knoll near the river's edge. We had just finished swimming up in the lake. I really could get used to that. My mermaid fantasies come true. What a sight we would have been if anyone had been nearby. We could start a new urban legend, like Big Foot or the Lochness Monster. Our bodies slicing through the water, never surfacing, a mass of sparkling light moving sinuously through the lake. I never could have imagined such events occurring in my life. Not until Edward became a part of it. Now, the world has no limits.

Edward was holding our hands, fingers entwined, up above us, turning them side to side in the sunlight. It was beautiful. Like a grand chandelier. I turned to face him. He smiled his dazzling smile. "_Oh, how I love you!"_ I thought. "_Ditto_," he replied, but his lips didn't move. "_Did you just say something?"_ I asked in my mind again. _ "I said ditto_." His lips still didn't move. "_What is happening? How is it we're communicating this way?" _I was puzzled, but not disappointed. _"I'm not sure, but I like it. Maybe it has something to do with the sun. Maybe we've just progressed to something even greater than we were. Maybe we're imagining things because we are so crazy in love." _he began to laugh out loud. _"Who has the crazy theories now?" _I joked.

He sat up halfway, leaning on his elbow. He thought _"let's try something, I want you to think about the first time you realized you loved me." _I traveled back through my memories to the night Edward rescued me in Port Angeles. I thought about the immediate calm I felt when he pulled up and opened the door for me to get in. I thought about the restaurant and how he only had eyes for me. I thought about our candid conversation in the car on the way back to Forks. It was that night that he confirmed that he was a vampire. It was that night I knew I was in love with him. "_Wow!"_ I heard him think. _"I've always wanted to know. I spent a lot of time frustrated because I couldn't hear your thoughts. Here we are, and your mind is an open book for me now." _He reached over and brushed my hair away from my face. _"Don't worry, I won't look at all your memories, some will be too hard, even for me."_ The sadness of the past was a part of me, but no longer crippled me. I was where I belonged. I was where I wanted to be. Eternity with Edward.

"Let's go home" I thought, expecting Edward to hear me. He didn't respond. I realized the sun was setting and we were lying in the shadows of the trees. I spoke out loud this time, "Edward, let's go home." It startled him. I heard him think "why is she talking?" I smiled and said "apparently your theory about the sun was correct. No more open book!" I got up and shook myself off. I looked over at Edward and he looked sad. "Don't worry love, whenever you want to know something, take me to the sun."

It was dark as we made our way back to the car. This was another sense I could really appreciate, a sense of direction. Edward drove us safely back through the pass and we were on our way home. As soon as we hit the highway, Edward's phone rang. He answered, then just listened. I listened to his thoughts as he did. When he hung up, we both sat there not quite knowing what to think. He reached over and squeezed my hand. "It will be alright. We'll figure something out. Carlisle won't let anything happen to him. Let's go see what Alice has to say." I know he was trying to be comforting, but I felt completely helpless. Was it too soon to return? How would he handle my... changes? What if Carlisle can't do anything for him? I had to calm down. "Edward, distract me please." He started to hum my lullaby. I smiled, remembering all the times he hummed me to sleep. The only problem was, vampires can't sleep. I was facing a difficult situation, and I couldn't escape, even for a little while, into my dreams. Instead, I tried to focus on the beautiful sound of Edward's voice. It was sort of hypnotic. Maybe if I closed my eyes while I listened, I would be okay.

When I opened my eyes, we were pulling up in front of the house. Edward shook his head smiling and said "you are probably the only vampire in the world who can sleep." Yeah, another thing to add to my list of oddities. When we entered, everyone was assembled in the family room, except for Carlisle. Esme approached me and wrapped me in a hug. "Carlisle says he will be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but his injuries are stable. He's recovering now." I sat down, relieved. I turned to Alice and asked "what happened?" She came and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. "It was a logging truck. It lost control on the icy roads and jack knifed your father's cruiser. He was rushed to the hospital. As soon as I saw it, I tried to call you but there was no signal." Esme interrupted, "one of Carlisle's colleagues called to let him know what happened. Carlisle left instructions for him to do that if something like this ever happened. Carlisle left immediately. He has kept us posted with every detail of his situation. He wanted you to think seriously about what you will do next." I sat there for a moment, letting it soak in. Then I looked at Edward and asked "what do you think we should do?" He came and sat on the other side of me, and took my other hand. "Christmas break is coming up in a week, schools will be closed. We could use that as an excuse to go home for the holidays and visit Charlie." All I could whisper was "thank you."


	21. My Eyes

Thank you Stephenie Meyer for your genius.

I sat there thinking this was going to be a long week. I could see in everyone's eyes how they felt about me. As each one left the room, they came up and either squeezed my shoulder or placed their hand on my face. Edward stayed and pulled me into his arms. How do I prepare to return home? I looked at Edward and asked, "do you think Charlie will... notice? Will it be too much for him? I don't want him to feel shock in his condition." I was really worried. Edward squeezed me tighter and replied "I think Charlie will look right past your physical appearance and just be happy that you are back. He might wonder, but like I told you before, your changes aren't _that_ significant." Normally, I would take that as an insult, but I heard him thinking about how beautiful he thought I was before and now. I didn't feel like arguing.

I turned my head towards him and brought my lips to his. We kissed, gently, sweetly. I opened my eyes to look into his. They were a little darker than usual. We didn't stop to feed on our little drive. Then I sat straight up on the couch with a look of horror on my face. I jumped up and sped to the bathroom in our bedroom. Edward was beside me in a split second. "What's wrong, Bella?" he was really concerned. I was staring into the mirror. My eyes. I completely forgot about my eyes. I don't think I even stopped to look at them since my _change_. I sighed, a very loud gush of air from lungs. I turned to Edward and asked "but, all those young vampires last spring... their eyes were so... red." I could see the relief wash over Edward's face. He reached over and placed both hands on the sides of my face. He chuckled as he said "I have a theory about that... we got you on our special vegetarian diet so quickly after your change, and you didn't exhibit the _normal_ blood lust that new vampires have, so I think that allowed your eyes to change much faster than usual." For once, I was quite content to deal with my odd self. My brows furrowed as I wondered what it would have looked like at first. Edward knew what I was thinking, so he said "this is what it looked like." I saw a picture of myself, lying in the hospital bed, thrashing around, Jasper and Edward holding me down. My eyes were bright red. My face..." I stopped reading his thoughts. "It didn't last long dear. It was just part of the change. Look at you now." I turned to look in the mirror again. Then I smiled. We had the same the eyes now.

We spent a lot of time hunting. I wanted to be sure that I was very satisfied before we went back. I wasn't worried about wanting to feed on Charlie, or any other human, I just wanted to be able to concentrate on being myself, or my old self. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It will just be for the holidays. Then back to school. I laughed as I thought about this charade we had going. I better be prepared if Charlie asks any questions about my classes. As I was thinking about these things, the projector started up in my head. I quickly jumped to side. When I turned my head to look where I had just been standing, Alice stood there with a look of surprise on her face. Then we both started to laugh. "I saw you coming!" I was thrilled. Edward came around the corner to see what all the noise was about. When we told him what happened, he felt even greater awe for my new found gifts. "I would not want to go up against you two, for any reason." I felt a sense of pride as I imagined Alice and I facing a group of murderous, young vampires. They would be no match for us. After I thought that, I stopped to think about that. I'm getting carried away. That isn't me. I don't go looking for fights. I am going to have to keep my thoughts in check. I don't want to be overconfident.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my internal dialogue. "Here is your class schedule. Here are your grades for this last semester. You are doing very well, I must say. You got straight A's. Even in Fitness for Life. Won't Charlie be pleased?" As soon as the shock passed, I started to laugh. Of course Alice took care of all that. I will still have to look over my classes so I can make up stories about them if I need to. I hate lying to Charlie, but what's the alternative? I looked over my class schedule and started laughing again. She put me in my favorite classes: Anatomy, Physiology, Zoology, English Literature, Calculus, and of course, Fitness for Life, a freshman requirement. I was set. I turned to Alice and hugged her. "I would like to take Charlie a gift. Do you want to go shopping with me?" Boy, I knew how to get Alice excited. I turned to look at Edward, and he just smiled, waving his hand at me to go. I ran up and pecked him on the cheek, then Alice and I were gone. Alice was driving. I was starting to look forward to our visit. The car slowed ever so slightly as a vision came to our minds. Edward had called Carlisle to tell him we were coming. Carlisle told Charlie. He was so happy. We were all together at the hospital on Christmas Day. He loved the gift I gave him. I felt the car turning. Alice just smiled and said "I know where you can find that."


	22. The Treaty

Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse belong to Stephenie Meyer

Alice was right, she knew where to go for the gift. We had to drive a ways to get to a town large enough to have an electronics store. We went in and found the best, fastest, Wi-Fi ready laptop, complete with Webcam. I wanted Charlie to be able to stay in touch with me. I certainly couldn't rely on that dinosaur of a computer in my room with dial-up connection. Plus, he could take it with him wherever he went. I already knew he would like it. I was getting excited to see him. Alice bought an assortment of games and other paraphernalia for the laptop. That would be her gift to him. I would get Edward to install wireless internet at the house. He would have no excuse to not keep in touch with me. We drove back completely content with our purchases. This definitely felt better than shopping for myself.

Edward was pleased with my gift idea. The week went faster than I imagined. We didn't need to pack since we would return here. Also, I had all my stuff back at the house in Forks. I was looking forward to being back there. It was home to me now. I can't believe how much has changed since those dreaded summers spent in Forks as a young girl. Now, Forks was the epitome of my existence. If I had not come there, I would not have found Edward. I felt a pang of dread as I thought of my life without Edward. It would be empty. No, worse, it would be a black hole. As if he could read my thoughts, he came and wrapped his arms around me from the back. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. He kissed my cheek. "I'll be right beside you the whole time" he whispered in my ear. "I know" I said as I turned to kiss him back on the cheek. "Time to go."

As we were driving, I started to think about something that I had been trying to avoid. The treaty. How would our visit affect the treaty? It's been a while since I allowed myself to think of... Jacob. I didn't know where he was. I cared, but not enough to find out. It was too complicated. Especially now. I was looking down at my lap as I was thinking about these things. Edward reached his hand over and started to massage my neck. I loved his touch. It always had a calming effect. I knew I had to talk to him about this. I looked up at him and tried to smile. "I'm worried... about the treaty." He didn't even flinch. "Bella, we won't have to worry about it, at least over the holidays. Carlisle spoke to Billy at the hospital. He's been there with Charlie. Billy knows how important it is to Charlie to see you, so he has spoken with his people and they will not bother us." I bit my lip then asked "so Billy knows about me?" "Yes. They all know now." I closed my eyes. Jacob knows. Well, he knew it was going to happen. I wish there was a way for him to know how happy I am. I wish I knew if he was happy. Surely he will find someone. As soon as he imprints, he'll be fine. "Edward? Will you sing to me, please?" I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He started to hum a new tune. It was beautiful, like everything about him. I defied vampire laws _again_ and fell asleep.

I woke as we entered the outskirts of Forks. The familiarity of the surroundings helped me feel calmer about being back here. We went straight to the house. Edward thought I should probably dress in something Charlie was a little more familiar with, just in case. I forgot that everything I owned up north was brand new. Edward had put all my things in his room. I mean our room. He had rearranged the room so that the bed wasn't the focal point anymore. It was pushed back to the wall, instead of in the center of the room. The couch was in front of the window. All his music was in the same place, except he made room for my collection. I stood there looking at _our _room. Delicious memories came flooding back into my mind. I closed my eyes and smiled as I thought about them. A quiet voice whispered from behind "a penny for your thoughts?" I started to giggle and said "it will cost a lot more than that!" I turned to face him and said "how about a quick demonstration?" He pushed the door shut then approached me slowly. He picked up my hand and kissed it. Then he proceeded to kiss my forearm, upper arm, shoulder, then neck. He stopped and nibbled on my earlobe. Shivers raced up and down my body. No, the honeymoon was not over.

There was a knock on the door. I quickly ran to the bathroom. Edward just lay there, the covers coming up to his waist. "Come in" he said. I looked at him with wide eyes from behind the bathroom door. Alice walked in, saw him there, and started laughing. She rolled her eyes at him then came into the bathroom. I was dressed, but embarrassed. "Just so you know, Jasper had to leave because you guys are too much, even for him." I'm so glad my tell-tale sign of embarrassment was gone. Alice was carrying a small cosmetics bag. I recognized it from the few makeovers she did on me. I wondered why she was carrying it now. She opened up the bag and emptied the contents onto the counter. She pulled aside the powdered foundation and blush. She turned to me and said "I thought we could try to make you a little less... vampire-ish." I felt a wave of relief. I hope it works. When she was done, I had to admit, I looked a little more like my old self. I was wearing my old khaki skirt, with a top I always wore around the house. I let my hair down and looked at myself in the mirror. Not too shabby. I think I can pull this off. My last concern was my touch. Would Charlie notice how hard and cold I am? I guess I just have to wait and find out.


	23. The Hospital

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters of Twilight.

I was nervous. Edward drove slowly, for him, to give me time to gather myself. I just wanted to make sure Charlie was alright. I know from the vision that he was happy when I was there, but that was on Christmas Day. That is three days away. I wish Alice were here right now. I would love to know how this first visit was going to go. Maybe I should have asked Jasper to come so he could manipulate the feelings in the room, in case it didn't go so well. What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Sure, Edward is sitting there thinking I'm overreacting again. He's thinking Charlie will only see what he wants, that his little girl is back from her first semester at college. I can't believe he thought to bring my forged grades because he knows Charlie will want to brag to everyone about me. Well, maybe that will distract him from noticing _other_ things. I need to calm down. Okay, we're getting closer. We're here. I look at Edward. He's thinking it will be fine. He's always right. It will be fine.

Before I have a chance to get out of the car, Edward stops me. He picks up his phone and calls Carlisle. "Is he alone? Do you think he can handle a visit? Great, we'll be right up." In a flash Edward is opening my door. He takes my hand and we walk into the main entrance of the hospital. Many of the staff look at me, first with questioning looks, then with recognition. They _should_ recognize me, I spent a lot of time here getting repaired from my many mishaps. Some of them greet me and make mention that Charlie is doing just great. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward smiling. I take a quick peek into his thoughts and realize that most of the people who are looking at me are thinking "wow, she has really blossomed since getting married. It's amazing what love can do. She is more beautiful than ever." He squeezed my hand as he thought "what did I tell you?" I just shook my head to be contrary.

Carlisle appeared before us. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and said "thank you. Thank you for taking care of Charlie." He just smiled and led us to his room. I paused at the door, then pushed it open. Oh, poor Charlie. His head was still bandaged and I could see cuts and bruises all along his left side. His eyes were closed. Edward and I walked to the side of his bed. I sat on the chair nearest to him. Edward stood at my side, with his hand on my shoulder. I very slowly put my hand forward and placed it over his bandaged arm. He started to stir. His head slowly turned to face us as his eyes opened. I saw him inhale, then exhale slowly. Then I saw tears fill his eyes. He reached his other hand over and placed it on top of mine. I felt his hand recoil ever so slightly when he touched me, then he placed it back on top of my hand. "You came," he whispered. "Of course. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. We'll be here through the holidays. I've missed you." We didn't break eye contact. Then he broke it to look at Edward. "You brought her back. And in one piece, I see." I was glad to see he still had his sense of humor. Edward squeezed my shoulder and said "I need to speak to Carlisle about something, I'll be right back." I watched him as he left the room. I knew he left because Charlie had some questions for me. I also knew he'd be standing right outside the door listening to our conversation. I thought I saw him smiling.

I looked back at Charlie and he looked puzzled. "Bella. You look well. A little too well. Is there something you want to tell me?" Oh no. What does he suspect? How will I explain? I had to be clever about this. "What do you mean... too well?" I asked. "Well, I can tell you're happy. I see you don't get much sun up there. You must be working out." He was squeezing my arm as he said that. "But you're so cold." Remarkably, he didn't sound accusing, more worried. I still wasn't sure what to say. Just then a nurse came through the door with his lunch. She placed it on the portable table and pushed it in front of him. Then she left. He picked up his fork, pushed the food around on the plate, then put the fork down. "I haven't got much of an appetite. Would you like some?" he asked as he pushed the tray of food over to me. "No thanks, I haven't got much of an appetite either." I thought I saw a look of worry flash across his face. I let it pass. "So was it bad?" I asked referring to the accident. "I never saw it coming. I was answering a call on the radio when it happened. I felt my head hit the side window, then I woke up here. I was surprised to see Carlisle here. He was supposed to be on vacation. That was really nice of him to come in for me. I can't complain about your in-laws." No, he couldn't. If only he knew how willing they were to protect him because of me. Alice is still in tune with him, that's why she saw it happen in the first place. If only we weren't so far away, maybe we could have done something to prevent it.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked hesitantly. "Yes. Anything." I answered with a half smile. "You'd tell me if you had any... news? I mean, I don't want you to think I'd be disappointed or anything. I know you're a big girl and you can make your own decisions. I trust Edward and I know he would support you. I hope you know I'd understand." I looked at him quizzically, really unsure of what he was referring to. Surely he had no clue about what Edward was, or what I was now. He seems to want to know about it, but I'm not certain. He started talking again. "You know, your mom always felt cold too. But, oh, she was beautiful, just like you. She wouldn't eat. She was pale. All the signs are there, and you know, I'd be happy for you." My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about. He wasn't talking about my new vampire features, he thought I was pregnant! "No dad, oh no, I'm not. I'm... too young. Oh no." I realized then why Edward left and why he was smiling. He knew this was coming. I was going to get him for this!


	24. Regret

Twilight rocks!

Carlisle came in and administered more pain medication. He looked at me, with a bit of sadness in his eyes, then said "he needs to rest now. You can come back again tomorrow." I smiled, squeezed Charlie's arm, leaned in to kiss his forehead, then walked out of the room. I was still angry at Edward for abandoning me. I'm not sure how, but I will get back at him for that. I know, the honeymoon is over. I can play the typical wife, withholding what he wants most, until I can get something out of it. I'll show him. When I walked out of the room, Edward was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I looked at him for a split second, glowered, then walked past him, as fast as would appear normal. I knew his was near. He didn't walk beside me, just a couple steps back, but he kept up easily. I walked out of the hospital and kept on walking. "Bella? Where do you think you're going?" He had stopped at the car, but I kept walking out of the parking lot. What started as a game for me, was becoming more intensely real as my anger increased. My mind was spinning with the things that Charlie had said. He thought I was pregnant! He wasn't shocked by any of the changes, subtle as they may be, because he was seeing what he wanted to see. He actually looked a little... sad when I enthusiastically denied that I was pregnant.

When I turned the next corner, Edward was standing there. His face looked tormented. I had hurt him by walking away from him. I walked up to him and pressed my forehead onto his chest. He put his arms around me and held me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I broke my promise, again. I told you I would be by your side the whole time, and I left. I heard Charlie's thoughts, and he was afraid to ask you with me in the room. I was just pleased that he wasn't suspecting _other_ things. I'm so sorry." Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay angry at Edward. Not _my_ Edward. I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. His whole self-driven purpose is to protect me. What was really bothering me? I wanted to go somewhere to think. I looked up at him and asked "could we go to the meadow? I need some time to think." He smiled, then said "wait here." He pulled up in the car moments later. I got in and closed my eyes. He was sitting there starting to worry about me. I reached over, my eyes still closed, and squeezed his hand. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and then focused on my touch.

I was excited to visit the meadow. The last time I was there was when we compromised about the wedding. I would marry him, and he would change me. Both of those things were accomplished. Right now I felt like I got the better end of that deal. I forgot about my worries for a little while when we arrived at the end of the road. I could remember the few times I hiked through these woods. I had the scars to prove it. Well, not anymore. But, I had the memories. I could hardly wait to run through the very same woods without any incident. I looked at Edward, and I could see he was still a little worried. I flashed him my smile and said "let's race!" I took off. Of course, Edward kept right up with me, but I managed to inch in front of him several times. When we broke through the perimeter of the meadow, we fell to the ground, wrapped in each other's arms. That was incredible. We were both lying on our backs, our arms behind each other's necks. We lay there quiet for a long time. I blocked out Edward's thoughts because I wanted to focus on what I was thinking and feeling. Why was I upset about Charlie thinking I was pregnant? Ideas started to form in my mind. I turned my body in towards Edward and tucked my head under his arm. I didn't want Edward to know what I had just thought.

As I lay there hiding under his arm, I started to feel that tingling sensation that I had experienced only once before, just recently. My cells were fighting to reach the surface. There must have been a break in the clouds, because suddenly the sun was shining down into our little meadow. I guess this was a sign that I shouldn't hide anything from Edward. At least, I couldn't right now. After a few moments, Edward whispered "I won't try if you don't want me to." I felt horrible. I wanted to keep a secret from him, but he was more than willing to let me keep it. I looked up into his face and said "I am an open book to you, my love. Please forgive me?" He searched my mind. His face showed understanding, and hurt. Not for himself, but for me. I knew he thought this was a regret, but it wasn't. I told him that. I didn't think about it before, not really. I didn't know how I would feel about it, until it was thrown in my face. I could feel Edward's hurt. I thought "_please Edward, I do not regret my life at all. I would not change anything, nothing at all. I will learn to deal with this, but I can't do it alone. I need you to forget and just know that I am happy. I knew it was impossible when I made my decision. I can't help but think of the possibilities, but it doesn't change how I feel about you, about us." _

I will never have children. It's impossible now. I didn't want them. At least, not at the age that I was. I felt even more selfish now, because I could see that Charlie would have been a wonderful grandfather. I know he would have accepted it, if it were true that I was pregnant. But I wasn't, so he was relieved. Not because he doesn't want me to be, but because it was too soon. I could see in his eyes the anticipation of a grandchild in the future. I can't even give that to him now. I still don't regret my choice, but I feel sorrow for taking that away from Charlie. I hope I'll be able to explain that to him, someday. Edward was listening to my thoughts. He nodded, to show me he understood. We both looked up and watched as the clouds rolled back in, and the sunlight disappeared. I curled myself up into a ball next to Edward. I couldn't seem to break some of my old habits. I heard the leaves and branches start to move and sway more vigorously as a brisk wind moved through. I jerked my head up as my nose was filled with a smell that was... offensive. Edward stiffened also. I looked at him as he started to scan our surroundings. We both knew who it was. Jacob.


	25. Peace

Hooray for Twilight!

Jacob slowly emerged from the brush. He wore only some shorts. His hair was longer than I've ever seen. I decided not to breathe because the closer he got, the stronger the stench grew. I didn't want to think of him as "stink." He was _my_ Jacob. I always took pleasure in knowing that neither Edward or Jacob smelled bad to me. I forgot about the natural instincts for vampires to dislike the smell of werewolves. Edward and I stood, he kept his arm around my shoulders. Jacob stopped about ten yards in front of us. I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. I was trying to decide if I should read Jacob's thoughts through Edward or not. I finally decided I didn't want any more surprises today. Jacob was not happy. He wanted to tear Edward to shreds because I smelled now. He also didn't like how I looked, too hard and cold. However, he was also torn because he wanted to talk to me. He still cared about me. It surprised him. It surprised me.

I turned to Edward and said "I would like to talk to Jacob, alone, please." Edward's jaw stiffened. I could see the muscles in his cheeks bulge as he flexed them. His arm squeezed tighter, then relaxed. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, then whispered "I won't be far." He disappeared into the trees. I could see the tension in Jacobs body leave as soon as Edward was gone. He took a few steps closer, then wrinkled his nose and said "Man, Bella, you stink!" I started to laugh. "You don't smell so good yourself!" We were both laughing now. He took a few steps closer. "So how was it?" "Where have you been?" We spoke at the same time. "You first" he spoke a little harshly. I wasn't sure how much to tell him. "It went better than we thought. I haven't had one... mishap, yet." He looked doubtfully at me. "Yet?" I was trying to be realistic. According to everything I knew about young vampires, my case was certainly unique. We had no way of being 100 percent sure nothing like that would _ever_ happen. He interrupted my thoughts. "So, you've been hunting? How is that?" I was surprised by his question. He wasn't judging me. It was like he really wanted to know about me. "It's fine, I guess. It came pretty naturally. I've tried a whole lot of different... animals. It quenches my thirst. Edward is a good teacher." He scowled when I said Edward's name. This time I took a step towards him. I saw his body move back, then return to its former spot.

"Your turn. Where have you been?" I asked. He didn't answer right away. "I had to leave. I couldn't be around. I might have done something that would have... ticked you off." He hung his head. "Did he tell you he sent me an invitation?" I answered "no, but I've seen in it in his mind and I know why he did it." Jacob's head jerked up, surprised by my response. "What do you mean, you've seen it in his mind? You can read minds too, now?" He looked torn between bewilderment and excitement. "No. Only Edward's. We are very in tune with each other." It was the truth. "So, he can finally read your mind, huh?" he asked almost smugly. "Actually, not all the time. It takes... special circumstances." I didn't feel like telling him all the details. I could see from the look of disgust on his face that he was thinking those _special circumstances_ were intimate moments. I just smiled. Let him think what he wants.

"So, you didn't tell me, where did you go?" I pressed on. "I just ran. I thought a very great distance would sever the connection with the pack. At first I thought it worked, because I wasn't receiving any thoughts from anyone in the pack, but that was because they had no cause to transform since the blood...sorry, the Cullens had all left after the reception. It wasn't until Charlie got in the accident that Sam transformed to let me know. He also told me that Carlisle was back. I had to come back and find out if... you went through with it." I saw sadness in his eyes as he accepted the inevitable. I softly asked "would it make any difference to you if I told you I was happy?" He looked angry. "What do you think I am? An animal?" then he broke into a grin. "Bella, yeah, I'm... happy you're happy. I guess I have news for you too. Now, I don't want you to throw a jealous fit when I tell you, okay? It's a little late for that." I brought my hands to my mouth, to try and hide my shock and anticipation. I couldn't hold it back, I yelled "you've imprinted, haven't you?!" His grin was enough for me to know. I threw myself at him and hugged him tight. He turned his nose away from me, but he wrapped his arms around me at the same time. "I'm so happy for you. I'm so relieved. Do I know her?" He released me from his arms. I stepped back. "No, I met her while I was away. If anything, it will help me... get over... you." I was stunned.

My feelings were all over the place at this moment. I was happy for Jacob, but a small part of me wanted to be jealous. How immature. I wanted to know who she was, so I could judge if she was worthy of him. It was none of my business. I made my choice. I was happy with my choice. Why am I almost _wanting_ to feel confused? I looked at Jacob. I felt small and immature next to him. "We've made our choices, Bella. Well, mine wasn't so much a choice, but I have accepted it. I'm glad I got to see your reaction when you found out. You seem... to still have _some_ human traits. I'm glad. But like I said, it's too late." He sounded so wise as he spoke. Then he goes and jokes to make me more comfortable. I believed at this moment that we would both be fine. As I looked at him, I saw him tense up again. Edward must be approaching. I felt Edward's hand slide around my waist as he came to stand at my side. "Congratulations" he said to Jacob. Jacob grunted, then looked at the two of us. "Take care of her" Jacob said as he turned to leave. "Good bye Jacob," I said. "Be happy," I whispered under my breath. When he was gone, I turned to Edward and smiled. I felt peaceful. Edward's lips curled up into my favorite crooked smile, then he pressed them against mine. I was definitely happy with my choice.


	26. Mistletoe

Enjoy the Twilight of our lives :-)

As Edward drove home, I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of me. Next to Edward, Jacob was the only other person I have loved. His was a love deepened by friendship, trust, warmth, and lightheartedness. I knew how he felt about me, and I liked it. I understood why I felt like I wanted to have them fight over me. It made me feel more desired, wanted. It is such a selfish, egotistical feeling. It's so... human. Jacob was right, I still had my human traits. I guess I have a lot of time to learn greater self-control, selflessness, and how to love unconditionally. Edward seems to have mastered all of those things. I hope I can be like him, over time. I never imagined the peace I'd feel once I knew and accepted that Jacob had moved on. But as I sit here, my being is filled with an intense joy. Edward is here, with me. I am complete. We are one. I lean over and kiss Edward's cheek.

"What was that for?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Just because I love you." I focused all my love and desire into my eyes as I stared at him. Edward, the ultimate perfect driver, for the first time ever, swerved slightly as he was overcome by my stare. I just smiled.

"Don't do that Bella! I know we'd be fine if we got into an accident, but I can't say the same for whatever we hit going ninety five miles per hour." He had reached over and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand as he spoke.

"Then slow down and pull over. Surely we can fit a little detour into our schedule?!" I blinked my eyes as seductively as I could. His eyes widened with excitement. He slowed down, then pulled off the road into a secluded parking area. We were all alone. Once he turned off the car, I very stealthily climbed over onto his lap, while holding the controls to push his seat back and down. He started to laugh.

"What has come over you? Don't get me wrong, I like it, I'm just curious." He was smiling as he spoke, but I knew he wanted an answer.

"I feel a sense of freedom." I placed both my hands on his face as I said the next words "You know how... tormented I was about Jacob. This afternoon, I was finally able to find peace. I just wanted him to be happy. I know he will be now. And that means, my happiness will be ten fold what it was." I waited for Edward's response. I could see he was thinking. I blocked it out because I needed him to say it. I let my hands drop down to his chest. This time he brought his hands up to my face.

"You are the greatest source of my joy. What happened today will also multiply my happiness, because of what you feel. We don't know what the future holds for us, but I am not afraid of anything, or anyone because you are here. You are mine, because you choose to be. I am yours because... that is why I exist." I felt as if I would explode, so great were the feelings of love inside of me. I had intended on a quick, passionate coupling, but after the words he expressed, that would not do. I started to climb off his lap. I saw a look of disappointment cross his face. When I was back in my seat, I turned to him and said, "Let's go home. I want to do this right."

We were almost to the house when I saw a surprising glow coming from the trees. As we turned the corner, my mouth dropped open in surprise as I looked at the house which had been transformed into a life size gingerbread house. I knew Alice was the culprit. She had white lights in a scalloped design across the roof, different colored strings of light in the shape of candy canes and gumdrops on the walls, and lollipop shaped lights lining the driveway. Not to mention the lighted reindeer, and Santa sleigh on the front porch and stairs. Edward and I just laughed.

I turned to him and asked "is it always like this?"

He shook his head and said "no, this is all because of you! Alice is so thrilled about us, that I found you, and that you loved me enough to become like us, she is looking for any, and every excuse to have a party, or decorate." He was looking at me so lovingly, I leaned in to kiss him. Just then I felt something over our heads, and heard someone giggling. I looked up to see Alice, sticking her arm through the car window, holding a sprig of mistletoe dangling from her hand.

"Not that you guys need it, but why not!" She was in a good mood. Decorating usually did it. It's a good thing she was a vampire because it would have taken a normal human probably a week to do what she did this afternoon. I could hardly wait to see what the inside looked like. Apparently she couldn't wait either. She dragged me out of the car yelling "sorry" back to Edward for stealing me.

It was a Winter Wonderland in the house. She had snowflake decorations hanging from the ceiling at different heights. There were lighted garlands wrapped around the balustrade and the columns throughout the main level. There were candle centerpieces on every table in the house. Finally, in the center of the house was a fifteen foot flocked Christmas tree decorated with crystal looking icicles and silver balls. It was gorgeous. Edward had come up from behind me and swept me up in his arms and took me over to the tree. He put me back on my feet, then reached up to grab one of the silver balls off the tree.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" he said as he held the ball in front of me so I could read the inscription. It said: Our First Christmas, Edward and Bella, 2008. I felt choked with emotion. He placed it back on the tree and I approached the tree to investigate. Sure enough, I found three other silver balls with the names of the rest of the family, and the date corresponding their first year together. It was so sweet. I turned to Edward and just looked at his beautiful face for a little while. Then he held out his hand for me to take it, then we walked slowly up the staircase to our room. He stopped suddenly under the doorway and pointed up. I looked up and saw another piece of mistletoe hanging from the door frame. Who was I to break tradition? He met my mouth, first with gentle tenderness, then with a fever that built into a raging passion.

We heard the front door slam, and at the same time Alice's voice yelling "come on Jasper, you can handle it!" We broke our kiss to laugh. Poor Jasper. It was going to be a long evening.


	27. Belonging

Twilight forever.

"Good morning sleepy head! It really is amazing that you can do that. I tried, but failed. Although, this reminds me of the way it first was, watching you sleep at night. The only problem is, it's not as fun anymore, because you don't talk in your sleep. Bella? Are you listening?" I heard every word that Edward said, but I didn't want him to stop talking, so I kept my eyes closed. I think he figured it out because I felt his lips grazing my cheek. When they reached my ear, he blew ever so gently. I couldn't stand it, and I started to giggle. "Ha, you are awake you silly, beautiful, wife of mine!" He wrapped his arms around me and turned us over a couple times in the bed. It's a good thing the bed was so large. I finally opened my eyes to look into his perfect face. His tawny eyes were filled with love.

"Merry Christmas. I have a little something for you, if you don't mind." He was holding a little black box in his hand. It wasn't the typical square velvety jewelry box, it was a rather plain, rectangular box. I had no idea what it could be. I took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a bright and shiny silver key.

I pecked his cheek and said, "Thank you, I can't wait to drive it." He rolled his eyes realizing I just saw the car in his head. It was the new Volvo C70 in steel blue. It was a sport coupe convertible with a retractable hardtop. It was cute. I could hardly wait to go for a drive later. As I continued to read his thoughts, I started to shake my head in unbelief. He just couldn't seem to get over his obsessive need to protect me. He chose the car for speed and color, but he was also impressed with the improved rollover protection system, and the door mounted inflatable curtains. "What? You don't trust my driving, yet?" I teased.

"You never know, you aren't the _typical_ vampire, you know!" He was teasing me now. He got out of the bed and pulled me up into his arms. "Let's go visit Charlie!" I didn't argue with that. We were dressed in a flash and headed downstairs. I was surprised to see everyone sitting around the Christmas tree. They all looked up and wished us a Merry Christmas. Alice jumped up and came over and kissed me on the cheek. We joined our hands and started bouncing with excitement, like giddy children.

"Before we go to the hospital, we have a few gifts to open here." Alice was pulling me towards the couch in front of the tree. I looked at Edward with the sudden realization that I didn't do any Christmas shopping for the family. I was so embarrassed. I was shocked when he just smiled at me. I could hear him thinking, "calm down, it will be alright."

Alice announced, recognizing the look on my face, "Don't worry, we know what you _will_ give us and we love it!" I let out an audible sigh and shook my head feeling unworthy of their constant acceptance of my failings. Edward slipped under me as I sat down, so I landed in his lap. I wrapped one arm around his neck. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

I drove to the hospital in my brand new car. I was really hoping we wouldn't see anyone we knew. I was a little more comfortable accepting gifts from Edward, but not so much that I wanted to flaunt it. When we pulled in to the hospital parking lot, I shouldn't have been surprised that anyone within viewing distance was staring at this incredibly cool car. I rushed to park and hurried inside. Alice and Jasper rode with us. Carlisle also drove, bringing the others. Carlisle entered the room first to check on Charlie and announce that he had visitors. When we all entered, I could see Charlie was surprised. Although, with Jasper there, I could feel that Charlie was really pleased with what he saw. Edward helped me see that Charlie was filled with gratitude for the family I now belonged to. He could see Edward's constant attention paid to me. He saw how everyone lovingly, and playfully, supported each other. He was also thinking what a strikingly beautiful family we were. It was exactly how I saw it in the vision. We were happy and having a great time.

Charlie, of course, loved his new laptop and was grateful that we'd be able to keep in touch better, and more often. Carlisle gave him a sleek silver phone, like the ones we each had. Alice quickly explained some of the games she put on the laptop. I shouldn't have been surprised at how excited he was about that, he was a boy, after all. Edward told him about the wireless connection in the house. He also explained about coffee houses and bookstores that offered Wi-Fi. Charlie seemed really intrigued by this new technology. When all the gifts were opened or explained, Carlisle announced that we should probably let Charlie get some rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room. I told Edward to give me a minute to say goodbye.

"You see that you don't have to worry about me anymore, don't you?" I asked Charlie. He smiled and lifted his hand up to my face.

"I am your father, I will always worry about you. But you are right, I won't have to worry _as much_. You're... growing up faster than I thought you would. Hey, I saw your report card. Not bad. Keep it up." I hope he didn't see the look that crossed my face. I made a promise to myself right then that I would go to school and learn all those things that I apparently already studied. I thought of something that might cheer him up.

"If this next semester goes well, Edward and I are thinking of transferring to Dartmouth. Did I tell you we were both accepted there? Edward is considering the Medical Program. I'm not certain what I will do yet, but I have time. What do you think?" I could see from his expression that he was thrilled with the idea of his daughter going to an Ivy League school.

"That would be wonderful, Bella. You can do it. You have... more confidence than I've seen before. It's good. Renee will be thrilled too. I guess you'll be a little closer to her side of the country if you do go to Dartmouth. I hope you'll still come back to visit me."

"You can count on it. I love Forks. We'll come visit more often than you'd probably like. Besides, Carlisle and Esme will be here, too." I knew it was time to go. Charlie's eyelids were getting heavier.

"One more thing, Bella, were your eyes always that color?" He seemed half conscious when he asked.

I hesitated briefly, then said "contacts, dad." I hated to lie, but I panicked.

Then I saw a slight smile appear on his face as he half mumbled, "I've heard of married couples starting to look alike, but don't you think you're taking it to extremes?" He was chuckling as he said it. If only he knew how much I _was_ like Edward. The physical appearance was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I love you dad. We'll be around a few more days, then it's back to school. Merry Christmas. Sleep well." I kissed his forehead. He was already out. Leaving Forks this time wouldn't be so hard. I knew we would be back to visit.

I walked out of the hospital, happier than I've ever been. This was definitely the best Christmas ever. Edward was holding my hand. He turned to me and said "So, we're going to Dartmouth, are we?" He was smiling so brilliantly, it mesmerized me. I was so distracted by his beauty that I didn't notice how dark it had become while we were in the hospital. When we got to the car, Alice announced that a huge thunderstorm was headed this way. We all looked at each other with bright, excited eyes.

"Let's play ball!" I yelled. We all jumped in the car and headed for the field. I was looking forward to playing. I no longer had to stand on the sidelines. I was one of them now.

The End.

Look for the sequel: Mutiny


End file.
